The Fine Line
by Delitelia
Summary: The line between good and bad is very clear, no one dared to break the rules or question about it. But when love comes around they’ll try anything to change things so they can be together.RobxRaexRedX and others to come.AU. -Chapter 7 up-
1. To know the past

**Summary: **The line between good and bad is very clear, no one dared to break the rules or question about it. But when love comes around they'll try anything to change things so they can be together.

Past comes and haunts the present, secrets are revealed and what seemed impossible may not be as hard to reach as everyone thought.

**A/N: **I'm taking the risk and starting a new story, I mean, I can update each one of this when I come with a new idea for any of my current fics; if other authors can do it then so can I.

'The Thin Line 'is my triple R fic, or RobxRaexRedX for make it larger. Once you read this prologue you'll start to catch how the story would be… sort of. Anyway, maybe I'll start write another one of my stories soon, who knows, I have already the ideas but I need to write them for I won't forget them.

Other pairings will be coming out soon, this ff will have more characters than 'The Forest's Inhabitants' but less than 'The Wilson High' and is middle AU, soon you'll get why. I think this is one of the story for which I'll need to investigate more along with another two.

This fic has a sequel but obviously it won't come out until I finish this one, in the mean time enjoy 'The Thin Line'

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

_**THE THIN LINE**_

**PROLOGUE**

"_For some people the World is divided in two colors; black and white. The black is all the bad things, the evil people and facts, and the one color that makes the world a bad place to live; while the white is all the good and pure, the path everyone should follow for have a better life and leave in peace with the others._

_In this place, this mark is pretty clear. We know that there are many worlds and universes different from this one, things in each one of them weren't the same to the others, and while the rest have more liberty when it comes to decisions, rules here are respected and followed by everyone._

_In here there are two different realms, one of them special for the 'white' ones and the other for the 'black' ones. Normally a person should choose which realm he or she would like to live in but in this universe one can't choose; one is destined to. You see, when a new child is born it has to be taken to the realm they were destined no matter if the family was living there or not._

_The selection was like this: If the child was born on an even day then he or she was destined to be a 'white' one, also known by the name Selegna; and if the child was born on an odd day then they were destined to live with the 'black' ones, also known as Dadlams_

_When the child was born and selected it was given a necklace with a gem in a special shape; if it was a Dadlam the gem was square shaped and if it was Selegna then it was oval shaped. At the back of the gem was written the meaning of the child's name and each person had a personal gem. The necklaces were also of different metal depending of the kind; the gold was for Selegnas' necklaces and silver was for Dadlams'._

_Every born was held in the only real building in the in-between the two realms, the grey color where both classes would join, and it was just physically because usually the Selegnas didn't like to speak to the Dadlams and vise versa and this because both kinds were taught that it was just going to bring troubles. Although the younger people liked to challenge the other kind to prove who was better; Selegnas or Dadlams and bring honor to their realm_

_Each realm had a name; the white realm was called 'Pure close to Heaven' and the black was 'Evil close to Hell' and that's how they called each other when reunions were needed, nicknames for both realm were normal and, again, it was because the people was taught to despise the other kind._

_Rules between two realms had changed and the last and more drastic change was held not too long ago, Selegnas' and Dadlams' honor was hurt by two teens that decided to believe that forbidden love was possible_

_She was a Selegna, and she was the heir to the throne of the Pure close to Heaven realm. He was a Dadlam and also was the heir to the throne of the Evil close to Hell realm. Since ever the love between a Selegna and a Dadlam wasn't acceptable because the child wasn't going to be accepted in any place, the kid would be regretted because it wasn't a natural child, because good and bad wasn't meant to be together and the result of that union wasn't worth the respect or affection of anyone, and the parents weren't even considered people; the death was the only destiny for them and the child was left in the in-between marked by the society._

_Still, the lovers wouldn't stop. They met each other at the in-between, they didn't know what the other one was until it was too late; they had fell in love with the other. The meetings continued even after discover the truth, everyday the met at the in-between, hiding from their friends and family._

_One day he asked her to go to the next level in their relationship but she didn't accept, the rage within the Dadlam was so that his demonic side, something that every Dadlam have, took over and he took her by force. After that she didn't do back to the in-between until she started to feel strange. The doctor told her she was pregnant._

_When her father asked whom the child was she answered that it was from her closest friend, he knew the entire story because she asked him for help, he accepted and never said a word about the subject; for that he deserved to be punished but he was going to take the throne for being the heir's lover and so he was forgiven._

_Not long after, the real father found out what was happening and didn't miss any change of the woman. _

_When the day arrived it was around midnight, and the woman's best friend wasn't allowed to the room while she was giving birth to her child. This happened around midnight and the woman was hoping with all her heart the kid could be born before the midnight, otherwise it would be a Dadlam and they would be separated._

_Such luck never came._

_The child born some minutes after midnight and the mother knew she would never see her daughter again so she enjoyed the few minutes she was going to be allowed to hold her child, the girl that she knew was heir for both realms, but she was now a Dadlam and probably the real father knew about the kid already._

_The woman stayed in the hospital for some month because the doctors needed her for they could feed the child, she didn't feed her directly as she would if the girl was a Selegna, it hurt her as much as the rest of the mothers who were in her situation, it hurt that she couldn't touch her daughter, it hurt that she couldn't talk to her daughter, and it hurt that she would never se the girl again._

_When the child was ready the king and queen from the Pure close to Heaven realm took her, it was the only time they would see her, and reached the Dadlams door. They were received by no other than the throne's heir who was glad to accept his daughter. The king and the queen didn't understand what he meant by that and the Dadlam didn't doubt in tell them the whole truth._

_At the beginning they didn't believe him, but when they found the same mark in the girl's skin that the man had they felt dishonored and decided to keep the secret and change the rules; once the two kinds were allowed to get into the other realm if they wanted or needed something as long as they didn't break the rules of the realm they were in, but now the only ones who were allowed to enter from what realm to the other were the King, queen and heir and sometimes the heir didn't go for protection. The visits could only be made with previous advice and they were just together if there was any important political subject to discuss._

_When the Selegnas gave the new law to the Dadlams they accepted knowing already the story of the affair between the heirs of both realms._

_Besides it was created a magic field around the doors of the realms in the way that no one could see from the outside to the inside, each time a person decided to get to the in-between the spell made their clothes change to special ones that would protect them from the energy waves that came from the other realm, the royalty decided to make them stronger so the other kind couldn't get near their realm, much less enter to it. Also it was decided that the people should get nicknames to call each other when they were out their realm, the rules were made and accepted by every one._

_The woman who gave birth to the soon-to-be-heir of the Evil close to Hell realm returned to her realm with her friend, and soon they received a new child whose parents were Dadlams. The male Selegna kept it for he could be the heir to the throne, the woman didn't want to have any relationship and taught the child to treat her like an aunt so the kid only had her like her aunt and the man like his father. The boy was then the soon-to-be-heir of the Pure close to Heaven realm_"

"Oh please, that's crap"

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Ok guys, this was the prologue. It was short but almost every prologue is the same and besides next chapter will be longer.**

**This story will have a lot of things like Adventure, Action, Drama, some Mystery and of course my personal favorites Humor and Romance.**

**Please, I'm asking you since now to NOT flame me for the pairing; if you don't like it then don't read it and I'm serious about it. It'll save everyone to read things they don't want, for both; you and me ok?**

**Suggestions are always accepted and I'll take them and see if I can add them or not, but I'll try to add all of them.**

**Please review and c ya 'round!**


	2. Meet the Dadlams

**Hello again! **

**Sugarplusice: **Thanks, let's see if you like this one

**BlackBloodyTears: **I hope it results to be very interesting

**Serasvictoria666: **Well, I'm glad you get it.Happy Holidays to you too!

**Tietum: **I hope the story is good as well

**Tuli-Susi: **The final pairing/s is/are yet to be defined but in the meantime let's enjoy the triangle. Well, in the second guess you're right but the thing is… you'll discover what I mean by 'Middle AU' here

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left: **"Oh please, that's crap"

**Now with the story…**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Excuse me?"

"That's crap" The voice repeated, the voice was from a boy with black hair and grey eyes. He was slightly built and had white skin and was handsome for every girl that saw him.

Around his neck he had a silver necklace with a square shaped red Ruby, in the back of the gem was written 'Healer', his name's meaning; he was called Jason Dash and was a recognized Dadlam in the Evil close to Hell realm because the teenager was part of the heir's group of friends. Both of his parents: Dadlams

"You wanted to know something about the past and this is a History book" The one who read the story told to the boy

The reader was a tall girl with dark skin and long black hair tied in two buns on each side of her head, brown eyes and curvy body. Around her neck she had her own silver necklace with a square shaped blue Opal with 'Taintless' written in the back, like Jason, the meaning of the name didn't went well with her realm, and her name was Karen Beecher. Her parents: Selegnas

"No, I didn't want to hear that; he did" Jason answered coolly pointing at other one of the gang

"No one forced you to stay here, you could have gone wherever you wanted" The pointed teen replied

He was as tall as Jason and had short blonde hair with light blue eyes. He was a little more built than Jason and had white skin. Around his neck the silver necklace was adorned with a square shaped Amber with 'Vine' written in the back, his name was Brion Markov. Parents: Selegnas

"He's right, if you didn't want to hear, why didn't you left?" The girl that was talking had pink hair tied in two pig tails at each side of her head, pink eyes that reminded you to the ones of a cat. Pale skin and petite body.

Around her neck was her necklace with a square shaped Morganite, pink as her eyes and hair, and in the back was written 'Gracious', this was defiantly a good description of the girl whose name was Jane Marx. Parents: Dadlams, and she was the heir's best friend

"'Cause I get bored pretty easy, and you know it" Jason answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world

"Is your brain so small that you can't think in anything to do to entertain yourself?" The question was made by other girl of the gang

As tall as Karen, this girl had black long hair that fell to her tiny waist and purple eyes that demanded respect and had malice in them like a good Dadlam she was. Around her neck she had her silver necklace with a square shaped Aquamarine with the deepest blue you could ever see, in the back it had 'Who must be loved', it was the meaning of her name, she was Mandy Anders. Parents: Selegnas

"Very funny Mandy, you can't have fun without hurting someone" Jason retorted

"Just like you and any other Dadlam living here" Mandy answered checking her nails without interest in Jason

"And in any case, what would be funnier than that?" A boy asked checking himself on the reflection of the window of the library they were in

They boy had orange reddish short hair, white skin and hazel eyes, if you took away the eyes and hair he was similar to Jason in the rest of his appearance. His gem was an orange Topaz that had 'Ruler' written in the back, name's Roy Harper. Parents: Dadlams

"Is that the only thing you think about, Roy?" This time the person asking was another girl in the gang

She had black hair, two bangs at the front of her head were painted red. She had the same skin tone than Jane's and had brown-black eyes. The gem on her necklace was a red Tourmaline and had 'Ardent' written at the back; her name was Toni Monetti. Parents: Dadlams

"Not exactly babe, I like to have fun, but the way to get it; that's what is in my mind everyday" Roy answered turning to face his friends

"So, you do have a mind" A voice said from the end of the hallway

"Finally, I thought you wouldn't come!" Jane exclaimed after recognize who had arrived; there were three teens

One was a boy with black short hair and black eyes, pale as most of the Dadlams, well built but still not too much and a little shorter than Roy. Around his neck his silver necklace was adorned with a square shaped Onyx with 'Adorable' written at the back –something that made everyone laugh at him-, he was called Kevin Wymanher and was mute. His parents: Dadlams

The other was a boy with dark skin, hazel eyes and short curly black hair. A stronger complexion than Kevin's but the same height. His gem was a yellow sapphire with 'Released by the Lord' written at the back, of course 'The Lord' was the god that the Dadlams believed in called Azar. The boy's name was Isaiah Crocket, parents: Dadlams

These two boys were bodyguards, they were the heir's bodyguards and the heir was between the two boys; the one who had spoken

She was a little shorter than Jason and had an hourglass figure. She had short purple hair and deep purple eyes, pale skin and a red gem on her forehead. Her silver necklace had an Amethyst like her gem, at the back of it was written 'Bird of the Death'; name's Raven Roth. Parents: As far as she knows both Dadlams, although she doubted her mother was really the one living with her and her father; something wasn't right about it

"You missed us so much?" Asked Isaiah mocking to be touched

"Aw, c'mon I need to get out of this place before I become a nerd" Mandy said heading for the exit

"As if, you wouldn't even read a book if your life depended on it" Karen teased putting the book back on its place

"Raven" Toni called to the heir "Can I borrow Kevin for a while?"

"Of course, just be sure to arrive with Slade before we leave ok?" Raven replied with a knowing smirk, if you can't figure out what's going on by yourselves then let me inform you; Kevin and Toni were a couple, don't ask me how because no one really knows how she got to understand him and is not like they weren't a good pair

"Why does he have to check our powers every week?" Toni groaned

Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you; each one of the kids of both realms was born with special powers dictated by the day they were born. But they had different names for the powers depending of the realm they belonged to; Dadlam's powers were 'Dark Powers' or 'Defects' and Selegna's powers were 'Pure Powers' or 'Virtues'. How discriminating, huh?

"Rules are rules Toni" Brion replied "At least is just once a week and we don't have to train, I heard the Selegnas practice everyday"

"Ah, the goody-goodies, it was almost obvious" Jason said with the tone the Dadlams used only to talk about the Selegnas: With pity, rage and loath

"Yeah, it was. They can't do anything wrong can they?" Jane commented

"The 'Pure close to Headache'? Oh no, it would be a sin" Roy said faking distress

"But no matter how much they train, they'll never defeat any of us" Karen assured confidently

"Ok, let's stop talking about them and go with Slade, I want to go to the in-between soon" Said Raven walking again with Isaiah close behind

"Hey Raven, wait up!" Jason called jogging to reach her "You need someone to take Kevin's place"

"That's not necessary Jason" Raven replied with a shake of her head

"'Sides, that's what I'm here for" Brion continued stepping between Jason and Raven. Since ever he had had the strange brotherly instinct and his relationship with Raven led him to treat the heir like his little sister, he felt as if it was the correct thing to do for some reason

"Don't need to act like a jealous big bro Brion" Jason said mockingly

"What if I do?" Brion asked back

"I'll race you to Slade's place!" Jane yelled trying to light the mood, immediately the gang ran behind her, all of them except Toni and Kevin, that is

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: At Slade's place some minutes later:**

Whoever that said Dadlams didn't have a good physical condition was out of their mind. The gang ran about 4 miles from the Library to Slade's house.

If you're wondering how the Evil close to Hell realm looks like then let me tell you; the buildings are practically big black glasses of those that you could see from inside to outside but from the outside you could only see your reflection, the buildings were very tall and had red tones on the walls. The Library was the second tallest building in the realm, the tallest was obviously the castle.

The castle wasn't formed of windows like the others, it was concrete with just some windows in each room, and in the middle part of the building was painted the realm's symbol; a big black dragon with large wings and purple stomach called Malchior. The dragon was actually real and was living with Slade, the king's councilor, and he also had the possibility to travel to the in-between thanks to the transformation he suffered when it went trough the portal, Malchior was the royal family's pet.

Slade's house was the third tallest building and had the biggest garden and laboratory of the realm because he was the one who checked the way the teenager's powers were growing, when you reached the twenty years old, not even 18, you were free from Slade's weekly check. He didn't have a child and so he was looking for an apprentice to continue the duty after he leaves it; so far he hadn't chose one

"Well guys, you're punctual with this, aren't you?" Slade asked with his cold voice

He was a man in about his 30's or maybe starting his 40's but was very well built and strong, blonde grayish hair and lightly tanned skin. He wear a black patch on his right eye but his other grey one always had a stern glare waiting for you. His gem was an orange Padparadscha with 'Valley' written in the back, but be careful of you making fun of his name's meaning

"You told us it wouldn't take more than a few minutes and we just have half an hour to do it, so why should we be late?" Asked Raven recovering her breath

"I see two members of your group are 'lost'" Slade said noticing Toni and Kevin weren't there

"They'll arrive soon, in the mean time can we start?" Jason asked almost completely normal again

"Sure thing, let's go to the back yard and start" Slade led the group to the back yard where he could prove them

When they arrived they saw Malchior tied with a huge chain to the floor, it was a special chain the dragon couldn't break. Raven went to greet her pet

"Hi Malchior, how are you doing?" Malchior lowered his head and let Raven pet his nose as if it was a horse "Slade, can I take Malchior with me to the in-between after this?"

"I guess you can, it's your pet, isn't it?" Slade answered without looking at the girl

"All right, I'll bring him back a few hours later" Raven nodded, petted Malchior one more time and joined to her friends

"Everything is ready" Slade stepped aside and let the teens look at what he was preparing; they saw a target a few feet in front of them with wires connected to it and to a black lap top Slade was holding open on his right arm "Who wants to try first?"

"I'll do it" Raven said with no enthusiasm and walked to the front of the group and next to Slade

"Shoot with your powers to the target once" The older Dadlam instructed

Raven nodded and prepared to attack

Raven had the powers of the Darkness, she could use black energy to shoot to the enemies, had telekinesis, could levitate, teleportation, open portals, empathy and could enter to other's minds and stop time, the two last ones took a lot of energy out of her so she wasn't very fond of use them.

Raven closed her eyes and then opened them again; they were now white and her hands started to glow black. She raised her right arm and shot an energy sphere to the target.

The target glowed with her energy for a moment and then it became normal again. Slade looked at his lap top and the results of the attack

"Up ten percent, good job" His voice was emotionless and Raven replied with a little nod "Next"

Without a word Brion stepped next to Slade and prepared to attack

Brion could control the gravity giving him the ability to fly, control the lava, immense strength, heightened resistance, and increased endurance. He closed his hands into fists and closed his eyes, when he opened them again they were brilliant yellow and his fist were covered with lava.

He shot a lava blast from his right hand and hit the target, the lava was consumed in the target as Slade obtained the results

"Up twelve percent, good" Slade prepared things for the next teen before call again "Next"

Karen took the position beside Slade and prepared

Karen had the ability to fly by growing bumblebee's-like wings, cause sonic disruptions, shrink down to six-inch length, super strength as Brion and project powerful force blasts.

Karen lift her arm with the hand open to the target and in the next second from her hand came a yellow blast that hit the target in the center. Slade checked the results

"Up nine percent, it's ok, you're one of the most advanced teens anyway" Slade said and Karen felt grateful that she didn't get punished for not reach the ten percent "Next"

Jane took the assigned position and immediately closed her eyes to call all her power

Jane had the power of the bad luck, she could shoot blasts of pink energy that meant bad luck for the others and also some hexes, ability to dissolve matter, create green flames and earth tremors. She had born with graceful movements that she had improved through her life to become now the most graceful fighter of the young Dadlams

Jane opened her eyes showing they were now glowing pink and lifted her two hands direct to the target, waves of pink energy hit the target and Slade checked the results

"Up ten percent like Raven, it's good" Jane smiled a little and went back to her gang "Next"

Mandy stood next to Slade and prepared to attack

Mandy was able to shot purple energy blasts called starbolts from her hands, purple eyebeams, fly and had super strength.

Without close her eyes Mandy's eyes glowed purple before she shot a starbolt to the target

"Up eleven percent, more than the least time" Slade observed making Mandy proud of herself "Next"

Isaiah decided to go next, when he took his spot his body became different; now the color of his skin was as the flames' ones, his eyes were totally white and his hair and nose were gone

Isaiah could control fire in every way you could think of; every way

One of Isaiah's arms became pure flame as he lifted it and shot to the target

"Up twelve percent, good job" Slade complimented still with no emotion, Isaiah came back to normal and went with his friends "Next"

Roy went next

His powers were slightly different, he could make appear a bow on his hand and a bunch of arrows of different kind on his back, you could never know what the arrow held; the better aim he had the most powerful the attack resulted, besides, each arrow had the force it felt Roy had. He had also born with an special ability for one-on-one combats, something that he had been improving

A yellow bow appeared on Roy's right hand and his arrows appeared on his back. He took one, aimed to the target and shot

"Up ten percent, you have been practicing" Slade said after the arrow disappeared from the target and he received the results "Next"

Jason took his place just when Kevin and Toni appeared

"Just in time" Raven commented in a low voice to the newcomers

"But we made it" Toni replied and Raven rolled her eyes

Jason lifted his hands, palm open to the target and then, on each one of his palms, appeared a red 'X'

Jason could shot red Xs from his hands that could do different things; create goo to stick his enemies to many superficies, simply become a sticky 'X' of any size, explosives, vanish superficies and also he could teleport. As Roy, he had a special ability for one-on-one combat that he really knew how to use

A sticky red X hit the target with full force and the results came immediately to Slade's lap top

"Up thirteen percent, the best one until now" Slade said with a little awe on his voice, Jason smiled for being the one who could make Slade show at least some of emotion "Next"

Toni decided to go next

Toni was able to create various plasma energy constructs, including silver knives, shields and slides to travel on. Upon creation, the plasma energy becomes instantly tangible. She could also fly

Toni lifted her hands and shot a plasma bolt to the target hitting in the center

"Up eleven percent" Slade informed after about three seconds "Last one"

Kevin went to the signaled spot and shot immediately a dark bolt

Kevin's powers were similar to Raven's in a way; they were dark. He could teleport, open portals trough his cape and shot dark bolt, his hands were dangerous; if you weren't careful he could cut you with them.

"Up ten percent, this time your girlfriend won" Slade commented "Ok, at least everybody improved. You can go now"

Everyone gave a sigh of relief and started for the exit

"Time to go Malchior" Raven said using her powers to open Malchior's collar, the dragon shook his body as if it was a dog and walked over the yard's wall while the teens went trough the door. Malchior flew all the way to the portal and the Dadlams raced each other again to the portal leading to the in-between

"Oculus Drakonis" Raven said to the portal so it could do the magic and change their outfits to the ones that would protect them from Selegnas' waves before they stepped trough it

When they appeared in the other side their outfits were different, as well as their names

Raven's outfit was a tight black leotard, blue slippers-like boots and navy blue cloak clipped with a red brooch. It didn't cover enough in Brion's opinion, but in Jason's it was to much clothe. She was now known as Rachel; it sounded strange to have a normal name like a nickname but that was what happened there.

Brion's was a dark blue body-suit with a black belt around his waist, black boots and black fingerless gloves. He was now called Geo-Force

Jason's covered all his body, literally; it was a very tight black suit with a red X on his chest and one over his right eye adorning the skull-like mask. His boots had the bottom made of metal and had a skull painted on the sole with a red X below it. He also had a grey belt and grey gloves with a red X on the back and front of his hands. The final touch was a tattered cape that reached the back of his knees. He was now Red X

Roy's suit was a dark red sleeveless shirt with a red 'S' inside of a yellow circle on the left part of it, dark red tights with yellow boots that reached about and inch bellow his elbow, a yellow belt and a yellow arrow container hanging from his back along with his yellow bow. Finally he had red fingerless gloves that went to his mid forearm and a black rimmed white mask over his eyes. He went by the name of Speedy.

Karen Beecher was dressed on black tight hip huggers and black high heels, a black and yellow striped top left her stomach uncovered, a yellow belt with a 'B' was around her hips, yellow metal bands adorned from her wrists to her mid forearms and her wings sprouted from her back, her hair stayed the same. She was now called Bumblebee

Jane's outfit was a black dress with triangle ends that went to her mid thigh and slight low cut, her legs were covered by tight black and purple striped mesh pants and platform black boots, the platform was purple. A purple tattered cloth covered from the dress' neck to just bellow her breasts and her pigtails were now pointy and adorned each one with a black band, besides her necklace, around her neck appeared a black collar with a purple circle hanging from it. She was now Jinx

Mandy's clothes changed to a black skirt that reached her mid thigh with a grey belt around her hips and black sleeveless top that could have shown her stomach if it wasn't for the fact that it, her upper arms and the little space from the bottom of the skirt to the start of her boots was covered by metal stripes. From her top's collar to her neck she was covered by a metal piece with a black gem in the middle, her forearms were also covered with thicker metal stripes than the rest of her body and she was using boots that almost touched the bottom of her skirt; the sole and upper part of them were grey. She now would be called Blackfire

Toni's outfit changed to a black corset and a red ruffled skirt with black ends that went about an inch or two above her knees. Black fingerless gloves went up her mid upper arm with red ends and a black collar was around her neck besides her necklace, she had a tattooed 'A' on the center of her chest and she was using black boots that barely touched her knees. She was now Argent

Isaiah was using a black body suit with ¾ sleeves and red stripes on his waist, collar and mid calf. His body became the same as it had become at Slade's place. He was known then as Hot Spot

Finally, Kevin's clothes changed to a black tattered cape, grey tight shirt and tights with umm… black panties and a white belt around his waist. Black gloves covered his hands and forearms and black boots covered his feet to his knees. His eyes became red and a bat-like mask was on his head. He was now called Kid Wykkyd

Malchior went from a dragon to a Doberman with rolled up brown horns and wings on his back, his tail was large and finished in an arrow shape and sharp nails.

"Guys, welcome to the in-between" Jason said before the gang started the trip trough the in-between realm

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**OK, here you go, now some notes:**

**1) I got information about some characters' powers from Titans Tower Meeting Room, and I changed the powers of the ones who didn't exist in the original comic book a little; and yes, one has abilities since they are born in this story, they only have to improve them**

**2) Geo-Force's suit isn't like that in the original comic book**

**3) All the gems exist**

**4) Oculus Drakonis means Dragon's eye in Latin**

**5) The Evil close to Hell realm looks almost the same than Azarath, you know, from the episode 'The Prophesy'**

**6) In case I didn't describe the suits correctly, when they enter to the in-between their clothes change for the ones that they use in the show**

**7) Dadlam is 'Maldad' written backwards, it means 'Evil' in Spanish**

**8) Have you ever seen Pokemon? Do you know the Pokemon called Houndoom? Well, when Malchior goes to the in-between he looks like it just without all the metal thingies and with wings**

**That's it, if you have any doubt you can ask me, and if you don't, review anyway please? Pretty please?**

**See you in the next chapter 'Meet the Selegnas' and Happy Holidays!**


	3. Meet the Selegnas

**Hi! I'm back after almost an Eternity but I'll continue with this now. **

**Evillive369: **Thanx, hope you like this.

**Zarola: **Don't worry, things will get easier in later chapters.

**Serasvictoria666: **I finally updated, and yes, hope things will get clearer later. You just have to identify them.

**Tuli-Susi: **Yes it is, and you'll meet them here. Kevin is Kid Wykkyd.

**BlackBloodyTears: **Thanx, here's the ext chapter.

**VenagisX: **I'm back now!

**Thanx for the comments guys!**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**Now with the story…**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Is that story true, Alfred?" Asked a girl after the King's councilor had read them a story from the history book.

She was a tall, curvy girl with long auburn hair, green eyes –no whites at all- and skin in a color which could best be identified as orange. Around her neck was a necklace made of gold with an oval shaped green Peridot, on the back it had written 'Cute', her name's meaning; the girl's name was Kori Anders. Both of her parents were Selegnas.

Now, another difference between Dadlams and Selegnas was that, while Dadlams lied and kept everything they didn't want anyone else to know hidden, Selegnas never lied to each other when they asked something, so they always knew everything about their friends.

Ok, what does it have to do with anything? Simple, Kori knew she had an older sister that didn't look a lot like her and was born like a Dadlam and was living on the other realm. She knew what her name was, but it didn't help a lot being that the only place they could see each other was at the In-between and everyone was called by a nickname there. One of Kori's deepest desires was to meet her older sister but she knew that would never happen, even though the last names were never changed in any realm.

"Well, it _is_ in a History book miss Anders." Answered Alfred.

"Alfred, how long ago did that happen?" Asked another boy.

This boy's appearance was very strange, then again Kori looked a bit strange too but not as much as he did; he had green skin, green short hair and deep forest green eyes. He also had pointy ears and sharp canines; the lower one on the left actually poked out the side of his mouth. Around his neck hung a golden necklace with an oval shaped Emerald hanging from it, on the back it had 'Triangular Field' written; his name was Garfield Logan. Parents: Selegnas.

"Not long ago." Alfred answered simply, looking through the book's pages as he spoke.

"C'mon Al, you can't answer us like that." A boy groaned.

He was a tall and very strong boy with dark skin and grey eyes; he was bald and had one of the kindest smiles you would ever see. Around his neck was a golden necklace with an oval shaped light blue Zircon adorning it, on the back the word 'Conqueror' was written. His name was Victor Stone and his parents were Selegnas.

"I bet that was the story of our actual royal family." A girl assured.

This girl was short and slim; she had pink hair that reached her upper back and big deep blue eyes. Her necklace was adorned by an oval shaped blue-violet Tanzanite with 'Dark One' written at the back –something that didn't help her much in her realm-; her name was Kole Weathers. Parents: Dadlams.

"It could be, after all it sounds exactly like how the family is now." Another girl said.

This girl was very tall and seemed to be very strong too, she had brown curly hair that fell almost to her mid-back, brown eyes and tanned skin. Around her neck she wore her own golden necklace with a brown Andalusite hanging from it, it had 'Sweet as Honey' written on the back; the girl's name was Pamela Thompson. Parents: Dadlams.

"Yeah, that's right. I mean, the King and Queen aren't married and the Queen acts a bit strange for a Selegna…" Another member of the team pointed out.

She was a short and very thin blonde girl with bright light blue eyes and white skin. Her golden necklace had a pure oval-shaped pearl hanging from it, on the back was written 'Tower', her name was Tara Markov. Parents: Selegnas.

Now, like Kori, Tara knew she had an older brother that had been born and raised as a Dadlam and was living in the other realm along with Kori's sister. Tara knew her brother's name but it didn't help at all, and there was nothing special or striking about him so she couldn't identify him; he looked almost like her but there were many others with blonde hair and blue eyes out there.

Fortunately she had something to distract her, or rather _someone_; her boyfriend Garfield Logan. Yes, these two were dating and were happy about it.

"She acts a bit strange for anyone." A boy said "I mean, she's kinda lonely."

This guy was about a head taller than Gar, he had short red hair and blue eyes. He was also slightly built but didn't look as strong as Victor. Around his neck was his necklace made of gold and hanging from it was a yellow Shpene, and its inscription was 'Heathen'; he was called Wallace West but he preferred to be known as Wally. Parents: Selegnas.

"Of course she's that way, how would you feel if you lived through the same things she did?" The voice was from a new boy and an old friend of the guys in the group.

This boy was almost as tall as Victor and had lightly tanned skin, but he did have hair; black hair that reached his upper back to be more precise. He also had deep black eyes that, similar to Kori's, didn't have whites at all except for the light that reflected itself in them. He had a strongly built body but not as much as Victor's. His golden necklace had an oval shaped blue Azurite hanging from it and, written at the back, it had 'Happy'; the real boy's name was Garth Curry. Parents: Selegnas.

Both, Garth and Wally, had a very special job; they were the heir's bodyguards.

As soon as these words had left his mouth a hand was put on Garth's shoulder making him look to his side.

There was another guy, this one was thin, had short curly blonde hair, green eyes that were lighter than Gar's but darker than Kori's ones and white skin. The golden necklace around his neck was adorned by an oval shaped green Hiddenite that had 'Addition' written on the back; name's Joseph Wilson. Parents: Dadlams.

When Joe knew he had Garth's attention he pointed to the front of the group, unable to express his thoughts in words due to the fact that was mute, making everyone look in the direction he was pointing at, making them all regret what they had just said.

"So that's what really happened? I never wanted to ask my family but, now, everything that's happening seems so obvious. Even my last name is different to any of theirs, why didn't I know for sure about this? My suspicions were true."

"Oh, no." Kori said slowly "My friend, I am so sorry, I should have never asked about this."

"It's ok; I was afraid of the truth all my life, I knew that they wouldn't lie to me about it because it's against our laws but it's better if I know it now and not later when it will be harder to bare."

This guy was none other than the heir in the flesh.

He was about Wally's height with jet black hair and blue eyes. He was every boy's envy and the favorite fantasy for most of the Selegna girls because of his position and his looks. Around his neck he had his own golden necklace with an oval shaped red Coral, at the back it had written 'Stern King'; his name was Richard. Parents: He believed they were Selegnas, but now…

"Don't feel bad Rich." Victor said trying to comfort his friend "Your parents love you very much, so what if your biological parents were Dadlams; you belong here."

Richard looked up at this and looked at each one of his friends; all of them had reassuring smiles on their faces and were nodding to him showing their support. Who could say no?

"Thanks guys." He finally answered with a little smile of his own. The truth was very difficult to accept but his friends were always there for him, he could think about this revelation later.

"Besides" Wally called "It's better that you are a Selegna, I mean, no offence to anyone, but who would like to be one of those disgusting rubbish people we call Dadlams?"

"I'm with you dude!" Gar exclaimed in agreement "Those wicked characters have nothing better to do than just go everywhere trying to do something to defeat us; but they will never do it 'cause we're the best of the best."

"I pity the Dadlams' heiress." Tara spoke up "A little more and she could have been a virtuous just like us."

"Now, she has to live with her Defects." Garth added.

"Do you think she's hot?"

"VICTOR!" The entire group yelled to the tallest boy who covered himself with his arms in reaction to their shouting.

"You know you must not say that kind of things about the Dadlams, it is forbidden to have any kind of relationship with people-"

"-Things." Gar interrupted Kori's speech, however she continued.

"-Of the opposite realm, besides, she is the heiress; royalty, probably she does not have the freedom Richard has. She must suffer a lot at the 'Evil Close to Hell' realm as any other that lives there."

"I bet they eat each other."

"WALLY!" Again the entire group yelled at one of their own.

"What? That can be possible." Said Wally.

"And I bet you heard that from the in-between, am I correct?" A new voice asked.

"Dad." Garth greeted standing up.

The man was as tall as his son; he had blonde hair and hazel eyes so you could guess that Garth looked more like his mother than his father. His golden necklace was adorned with an oval shaped blue Apatite that had 'Bear' written at the back. His name was Arthur Curry; The Selegnas' trainer.

"Hello again to everyone." Arthur said "Are you ready to do the last part of the training?"

"Do we really have to do it?" Asked Garfield groaning.

"If you wanna go to the in-between, then you have to." The trainer answered with a shrug.

"Besides, young ones." Alfred continued "It's the easiest part; you only have to let Mr. Curry take the lectures of your powers."

"Well, after the 3 mile race, 100 push-ups, the battle simulations, another 3 mile race, shoot mobile targets with a practice weapon, hand-on-hand combat, train our own virtues, another 100 push-ups and one last 5 mile race… Yeah, this is the easiest part." Tara said remembering their daily training.

"You got the rest you wanted, didn't you?" Arthur asked the group "Now move! It won't take more than a few minutes."

"Yes Sir!" The teenagers shouted in chorus before following their trainer to the special room where he would capture the lectures from their powers.

They were soon in a room that held different kinds of special mechanism to analyze the Virtues of every Selegna, it didn't matter what kind of powers each Selegna had because one machine could be used for different kinds of powers, it all depended how the Selegna used them… Understood? Well, if you didn't then I'll try to make it clearer, but let's continue so it can be easier.

Arthur sat at the special computer that was connected to every item in the room ready to give the instructions to the teens that entered just after him and stayed still behind their trainer so they could also see their friends' results.

"Ok, who wants to go first?"

"…"

"Don't' fight over it, all of you will pass." Arthur said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes.

"Ok, ok, I'll go first then." Wally said walking over to the special device that was used to test him.

This machine was a running machine, it had sensors attached to specific parts of it and everything was transferred to the computer Arthur was using.

Now, Wally had to use that machine because his power, or virtue, was speed. Speed in every sense of the word –save for the way he spoke, he needed to speak slowly so the others could understand him-; he was the fastest boy in his realm, he could practically be in two places at the same time, he could create tornados by just running in circles or moving his arms around, create big craters on the earth thanks to the friction he produced when his feet rubbed against the ground and vibrate his molecules through solid objects.

"Ready Wally?" Arthur asked.

"I was born ready." The red haired boy replied. Almost immediately the machine started to function and he started to run.

Arthur had to thank X'hal –Selegnas' Goddess- for giving them such good equipment and scientists, otherwise, the running machine would have exploded already.

"Ok Wally, that's-" Arthur didn't manage to finish his line as Wally was already at his side.

"How did I do? How did I do?" The teen asked excitedly jumping up and down.

"Very well actually, your powers went up 12 percent since last week." Arthur answered after recovering from the surprise

"Oh yeah baby!" Wally yelled happily.

"Gar, you're next." Arthur commanded.

"What? Why?" Yelled Gar.

"Because I said so" Answered Arthur without looking up from the computer screen "Speed today, Wally already used the machine so I won't have to change the computer commands."

"Fine." Gar pouted and walked over to the running machine.

"Get ready." The trainer instructed.

"When you're ready sir." The machine started its function and Gar Started like a Whippet.

As the machine started to go faster and faster Gar transformed into faster animals. You see, Gar's power was the ability to morph into any animal he wanted… except for the one that was the Royal Family's pet. Anyway, the only problem about his powers was that every animal he morphed into was green just like his skin; each and every animal he morphed into was the same… oh, and the fang that showed over his lower lip also appeared in the animals.

"C'mon grass stain, faster!" Vic yelled to his best friend using the nickname he had invented for the shorter boy.

Gar finally became a cheetah for the last part of the test as the results got to the PC.

"Ok Gar, I'm going to slow down this thing." The machine started to become slower and slower and Gar morphed into slower animals until he became a dog and started to walk.

When the machine finally stopped, Gar ran to Arthur's side, still in dog form, and wagged his tail in anxiety.

"10 percent, better than last week when you only improved by 8 percent but I hoped for something more from you." Gar started to whimper and his tail and ears drooped upon hearing this, Arthur was a softy at hearted and he couldn't let his student feel like this "It was pretty good Gar, you're improving your abilities pretty fast." Gar looked up at Arthur still with his big sad puppy eyes and the older Selegna sighed "You can borrow my computer later to play if you want to."

"Yay!" Gar yelled after morphing back into his normal form "I love you, uncle Arty."

"Don't call me that, I'm not related to you." Arthur said changing the computer commands "Kori, do you mind?"

"Of course not." Kori said before flying to the machine she used to test her powers.

This machine had two hands-like pans that absorbed any kind of energy that was shot at them. And it was perfect for powers like Kori's.

Kori's powers were the ability to shoot green energy blasts called starbolts from her hands, green eyebeams, fly and she also had super strength. Naturally she had the same powers as her sister, but the colors were different.

Kori put her hands on the pans and shot starbolts that were immediately absorbed by them. The results soon appeared in the computer.

"Ok Kori, up eleven percent. Good job." Arthur said to the red haired girl who smiled kindly at him.

"Thank you very much."

"You're welcome girl. Tara, please."

"All right boss." Tara saluted Arthur and then went to the same machine Kori had used.

"Whenever you want to do it." Arthur said to the blonde and she shot her power to the pans.

Tara was a geomancer; she could control the earth: Make bricks fly away, convert mud into dry earth, fly on pieces of rock, generate earthquakes and avalanches and go through the ground if she wanted. Her powers also could be used as yellow blasts of energy.

"All right, let's see…" The adult Selegna said after Tara had finished "Nine percent, you didn't reach the ten but still it's good."

"Aw man, all the training was for nothing." Tara said defeated.

"Don't be sad Tara." Gar said trying to cheer up his girlfriend "You did take breaks every once in a while."

Tara shot him a very cold glare and Gar gulped nervously.

"Besides," Kole spoke "I think you should be happy for improving your powers ever so slightly. I don't think the Dadlams improve that much all by themselves."

"All by themselves?" Asked Richard with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, we heard that the Dadlams never trained like us, but still they manage to improve and we're not entirely sure why." Pamela said.

"I know why." Arthur said getting the attention of the entire group "While Selegnas have a competitive spirit, Dadlams have warrior spirit, warlike spirit; so they are always looking for a contest or a fight, if it isn't with a Selegna then with another Dadlam. That's why they improve, but I'm not sure how much they can advance without organized training like us."

"I don't think they do it that much." Garth said.

"Whatever son, it's your turn."

"Ok dad, here I come." Garth went to the pans and shot water from his hands.

Now, Tara controlled the earth and Garth controlled the water: He could make the water move however he wanted, he had telepathy so he could communicate mentally with other people and animals, as well as read minds –something that he didn't like to do-, underwater breathing, super strength and the ability to swim as fast and elegantly as a dolphin. Just like his father.

Thanks to him the group of friends was able to know what Joe tried to tell them sometimes, and was also able to tell the others what Gar tried to tell them when he was in animal form.

"Good, twelve percent." Arthur said proud of his son, of course he was proud of every teenager he trained, but still his son was his son "Kole, your turn."

"Aye, aye captain!" Kole went to the pans and shot crystals that were absorbed as projectiles.

Kole had crystal powers; she could transform her whole body into an almost indestructible crystal, shoot crystal like projectiles and also create a crystal slide and propel it through the skies for quick transportation.

"Ok Kole, eleven percent up, very good." Kole smiled at her trainer "Pamela, your turn."

"I'm on it." Pamela answered taking a place in front of a large metal panel parallel to the wall. She was going to push it as much as she could and test her strength.

Pamela had incredible agility and strength. She also had claws on her hands that could cut "holes" into virtually any substance and permitted her to climb walls and buildings with ease. This girl's vision was as acute as any jungle cat's, seemingly taking in everything around her in one glance.

"Let's see…" Arthur muttered as the results appeared in the computer "Ok Pamela, that's enough." Pamela stopped pushing and turned to her trainer "Up eleven percent just like Kole, it's better than last week."

"At least." Pam said with a sigh letting Victor take her place.

"OK Victor, push." Arthur instructed and the dark boy started to push the panel.

Victor had powers such as the ability to learn things with ease meaning that he was very intelligent, he had incredible strength and also could shoot ray-like sonic power from his hands.

"You can stop now Victor." Victor looked up at his trainer waiting for his results "Up twelve percent, pretty good."

"Ha! In your face Green Bean!" Vic yelled pointing at his friend who crossed his arms over his chest and grumbled curses under his breath.

"Joe, please take your place." The mute boy nodded and sat on a chair that had two wires with sensors that he connected to either side of his head, on his temples. "I'm going to start now." The sensors started to work as Joe's eyes became a lighter green with black where it used to be white.

You see, when eye contact is made, Joe is able to enter another's body and control their motor functions save for their speech. If the person is unconscious when Joe enters, he can also speak through them, but retains any speech patterns the person may have. Sometimes, when he is entering many different foes in the heat of battle, he will make the "J'', sign to let his friends know who he is currently possessing.

This machine was used on him to see the way his brain acted when he used the power he needed to use his Virtues.

"Just a little more." Arthur looked closely at his computer screen before looking back over at Joe "That's it Joe."

Joe stood up after he disconnected the sensors from his body and went over to his trainer.

"You improved by 10 percent, good job." Joe smiled and went back to the group "Last one, if you'd be so kind, your Highness."

"You know I hate being called that."

"I know, but I just love to tease you Rich." Arthur said to the heir with a smirk. Richard rolled his eyes and went to his mark.

He was just a few feet away from a target with wires connected to it and to the computer Arthur was using.

Richard's powers were different to the ones of his friends, when he was ready to attack, a yellow belt appeared around his waist; in it he had many different kinds of weapons that seemed interminable. The weapons consisted of a bo-staff, explosive disks, freezing disks, a grappling hook, smoke bombs and sharp boomerang-like weapons that he liked to call 'bird-a-rangs'. He was also born with great agility thereby making him more efficient in one-on-one combats.

Richard reached for his belt and took a bird-a-rang from it and threw it at the target, hitting right in the center.

"Very well, that's what I call speed." Arthur said surprised as the results came up on the screen "Up thirteen percent, awesome."

"Thanks, can we go now?"

"What's the rush?" Asked Tara to her friend.

"Nothing really, I just want to go for Rorek and go to the in-between." The heir answered already walking toward the exit "Thanks for the training boss; we'll see you tomorrow for more torture."

"I'll be waiting!" Arthur called as the whole gang walked out of the room.

Soon they arrived in the backyard where Rorek was running. Rorek was the Royal family's pet and the city's symbol; it was a Pegasus, a white strong Pegasus with beautiful wings and a silver horn on the center of its forehead.

"Rorek! C'mon, we're going out!" Rich called to his pet who immediately went to his side so he could pet him "We're going to the in-between. You can go now and we'll see you at the portal."

Rorek spread his wings and then took to the skies with the teens behind them.

"I'll race you to the portal!" Wally yelled getting started to run as fast as he could… more or less at the speed of light.

"Forget it!" His friends yelled and then ran at their own speed not minding to see the pout on Wally's face.

As they went to the portal that would take them to the in-between they looked at the buildings of their city. The buildings were practically big beige glasses, the kind that you could see from inside to outside but from the outside you could only see your reflection; one sided mirrors; the buildings were very tall and had golden tones on the walls.

Now, the tallest and most magnificent building was the castle, which wasn't formed of windows like the others, it was concrete with just some windows in each room, and in the middle part of the building was painted the realm's symbol; Rorek.

When they reached the portal Rich stood in front of it and said the words that could change their outfits to the ones that would protect them from the Dadlams' waves.

"Ale del Pegasus"

When they arrived at the in-between their clothes and names were different.

Richard's clothes were green tight pants, red t-shirt with an 'R' on his left breast and green short sleeves, a black cape that reached his thighs, black steel toed boots and a white black-rimmed mask that covered his eyes, his belt appeared around his waist for the final detail. He was now known as Robin.

Victor's body became almost ¾ machine, the parts were white, gray and mostly blue, his left part of the face was covered by metal, his left eye was red and his body was, obviously, heavier. He was now Cyborg.

Garfield was now clad in a black bodysuit with purple chest and thighs, it was the same shade as his boots, his hands were covered by gray gloves and he had a gray belt around his waist. On his head he wore a mask that covered his whole face except for his mouth and the tip of his nose. He was now called Beast Boy.

Kori's clothes changed to a purple skirt that reached her mid thigh with a grey belt around her hips and a purple sleeveless top that showed her stomach. From her top's collar to her neck she was covered by a metal piece with a dark green –almost black- gem in the middle, her forearms were also covered with thick metal strips and she was wearing boots that almost reached the bottom of her skirt; the soles and upper parts of them were grey. She went by the name of Starfire.

Tara's outfit was now a black long sleeved top that had a yellow 'T' inside a yellow circle in the middle, a pair of goggles, yellow shorts, brown boots and gloves and a brown belt around her waist. She was known then as Terra.

Garth was now dressed in a black and blue bodysuit that almost looked painted on, the top was blue and the pants, neck and mid-upper arm gloves were black. To separate each part of his outfit were white lines. He was now known as Aqualad.

Wally's clothes were a red and yellow bodysuit –the top yellow with a red lighting design on the chest and red pants-, yellow boots, red gloves and his head was covered by a yellow mask that had a lighting bolt on each side of his head. He was now Kid Flash.

Joe's outfit was now a purple thigh-length vest that was over a white blouse, black pants, purple mid-calf boots with the upper part as golden as his mid-upper arm bands and belt. He went by the name of Jericho.

Pamela's clothes went from their original to a black sleeveless leotard, black wrist-bands and boots and a yellow belt that had a 'P' on the buckle. She had a yellow cat-like mask on her head that had black stripes like those of a tiger and white spaces that covered her eyes, the mask reached just below her nose so just her mouth was uncovered. She was known now as Pantha.

Finally, Kole's clothes changed to a dress that had a blue skirt, neck and sleeves that went to her wrists and had tattered ends, a white top and a black joint in-between the top and the skirt. She also wore white boots that almost reached her knees and looked a little big for her slim legs. She went by the name of Crystal.

Rorek went from a Pegasus to a completely white Alaskan malamute with feathered wings on his back and his silver horn on his forehead.

"Dudes, welcome to the in-between." Beast Boy said as he and his gang started their trip through the in-between.

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Some notes:**

**1) I got information about some characters' powers from Titans Tower Meeting Room, and I changed the powers of some characters a little; and yes, one has abilities since they are born in this story, they only have to improve them.**

**2) BB's mask is the same he used to wear when he was in the Doom Patrol from the cartoon show.**

**3) All the gems exist.**

**4) 'Ale del Pegasus' is Pegasus' wing in Latin.**

**5) The Pure close to Heaven realm looks almost the same than Azarath, you know, from the episode 'The Prophesy'.**

**6) In case I didn't describe the suits correctly, when they enter to the in-between their clothes change for the ones that they use in the show.**

**7) 'Selegna' is 'Angeles' written backwards, it means 'Angels' in Spanish**

**That's it, if you have any doubt you can ask me, and if you don't, review anyway please? See you in the next chapter.**


	4. The Inbetween

**Hi, I'm back with this story; hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**evillive369: **Finally the Dadlams and the Selegnas will meet, let's see how it goes. 

**x.Babe.x: **Remember that I like to wait… but there _will_ be some fluff later on. 

**Zarola: **Great, you'll enjoy it more now that you understand the story. If you have anymore doubts you can ask me. 

**BlackBloodyTears: **Here is the update, hope you like it! 

**YinYangHinata: **Thanx, I hope you like this chapter.   
**Thanx for the reviews!**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left**"Guys, welcome to the in-between" Red X said before the gang started the trip trough the in-between realm/ "Dudes, welcome to the in-between." Beast Boy said as he and his gang started their trip through the in-between.

**Now with the story…**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Chapter 3**

**: With the Dadlams:**

"This place has so many interesting things to see." Blackfire said looking around the stands of the in-between, even there Selegnas and Dadlams were separated from each other: The Dadlams' stands were on one side of the in-between and the Selegnas' were on the other; facing each other. 

Although most people liked to work inside their own realms some people just couldn't find a job and had to live off of selling things to others that wanted to buy them. There were different kinds of stands: accessories, food and curiosities that you could get cheaper than in any mall of either realm. 

"Yeah, but why don't we go get a bite to eat first, I'm hungry." Argent said walking by Kid Wykkyd's side, holding his hand. 

"I wanna go to the Battle Arena." Red X said to the rest "We can eat later." 

"We can battle later X, I'm sure everyone is hungry; even you." Rachel argued calmly petting Malchior on the head.   
"But I want to see if there's any Selegna I can beat." The skull-masked Dadlam retorted. 

"Ok, all those who want to feed their tapeworm before going to the Battle Arena say 'I'". Speedy proposed standing in the front of the group. 

"I" Said the entire group, save for Red X and Kid Wykkyd –the latter one for obvious reasons-, raising their hands. 

"Ok, unanimously we're going to eat first." Speedy announced rubbing his hands together in anticipation. 

"I didn't vote, why don't you go and grab something to eat and we'll meet at the Battle Arena after." X proposed this time. 

"Aw, come on X. I don't want to miss any of the fun either… You'll be able to defeat some Se-lame-gnas after you have eaten properly." Geo-Force said knowing he was right, his smirk grew wider when he heard his friend sigh.   
"Ok, I'm actually a bit hungry, and you're right; I'll have the energy to defeat those pathetic living forms easier than with an empty stomach." Red X agreed. 

"Ok then, where do you want to go?" Hot Spot asked looking around the stands trying to find a good place for them to eat. 

"Oh, I remember this place we found the last time we came to the in-between." Jinx spoke up looking around the stands with a finger on her chin "Do you remember where that stand was Bumblebee?"   
"Ummm… Oh yes, I do." She finally said snapping her fingers "Follow me guys, it isn't that far." 

Bumblebee led her group to the opposite side from where the Battle Arena was located, they would go there after they had eaten and see if they could have a good battle against someone; preferably a Selegna. They just hoped they wouldn't puke once they found one. 

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: With the Selegnas:**

"Don't you just love to see all the different things they have here?" Asked Terra to her group looking around the Selegna stands. 

"Yeah, there is a lot of different stuff. But I didn't bring too much money with me today." Beast Boy said taking out the money he had in his pocket "Just about enough to get some lunch." 

"How can you think about something like that when we can go to the Battle Arena and see if there is any garbage that needs to be taken care of?" Robin asked to his friends, trying to make his way to the Battle Arena. If there was something you had to admire about him it was his competitive spirit, but you also had to be careful with it and try not to play with him, otherwise you would be yelled at… That is if you were a Selegna, if you were a Dadlam then… 

"How can you think about that when our grumbling stomachs can be heard even by the Dadlams in their realm?" Asked Kid Flash rubbing his grumbling stomach "We need to eat first." 

"I'm with Kid Flash, we'll be stronger than anyone else after we've eaten." Aqualad entered in the conversation, from beside him Jericho nodded. 

"You have got to be joking." Robin said letting his hands fall to his sides. 

"Let me tell you I never joke." Everyone looked at Kid Flash with skeptical faces, obviously joke was something the redhead did a lot; not as much as BB but still "Ok, when it comes to my stomach I never joke." 

"C'mon Robin, it won't take long." Crystal pleaded trying to pull Robin nearer to the group and farther from the Battle Arena.   
"Yeah, I mean, we can just eat something quickly and then we'll be on our way to the BA together." Pantha agreed with the shorter girl.   
"Ok, ok, fine." Robin said finally with a defeated sigh "Do you know of any place we can eat at?" 

Beside him Rorek started to sniff the air, as if something was nearing, something it wasn't too familiar with. The winged dog started to growl suddenly, but no-one seemed to notice. 

"Oh, I know!" Starfire exclaimed happily giving a little jump in the air before starting to run away "There is this place- Ow!" 

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Starfire heard someone yell, she looked up and saw another girl in front of her; both girls had fallen backwards and were sitting on the floor. 

"Starfire, are you ok?" Asked Aqualad as he and Jericho helped Starfire up, for some reason Starfire felt she knew the girl she had crashed into. 

"Blackfire, what happened?" Blackfire was also feeling strange, but that didn't matter at the moment. She let Geo-Force help her up before speaking, noticing that the gem around the other girl's neck was oval shaped. 

"Eww, I crashed into a Selegna." The black-haired girl said with disgust as she 'cleaned' her front with her hands as if she had been splashed with some kind of disgusting liquid. 

"Hey, it wasn't her fault; you should have watched where you were going." Terra said stepping in front of Starfire.   
"You should say that to your friend over there," Argent said defending her friend "She's the one to blame."   
"You're on Selegna territory, what were you doing here?" Beast Boy asked with a glare. 

"The in-between is neutral, and it wasn't as if we wanted to be on this side." Hot Spot retorted. 

"Then why are you here?" Asked BB. 

A bark and a loud growl made then turn their heads, both winged dogs were facing each other ready to battle. Robin and Rachel both decided to stop them, as much as they wanted to see the other dog destroyed, this wasn't the time for that. 

"Come on Malchior, we have more important things to do." Rachel said pulling her dog gently by the scruff of its neck.   
"Let's go Rorek, you don't want to go near them." Robin said to his own dog pushing Rorek back to his group. 

"You don't want to go near them." Red X echoed mocking the Selegna "What a spoiled little brat." 

"Don't you dare insult him." Kid Flash warned ready to protect the Selegna heir. 

"Or what kid, are you gonna hurt me?" Red X teased making the 'bring it on' sign with his right hand. 

"I'm gonna do much more than that." Kid Flash was ready to fight when a hand on his shoulder stopped him, he looked up at Cyborg. 

"Not now." He said simply "We'll finish this at the Battle Arena, in two hours."   
"We'll be there, the top arena. Be ready 'coz you're going to run back home crying like the babies you are." Speedy said turning around with the rest of the Dadlams in tow. 

"You're the ones who are going to lose, losers!" BB yelled after them. 

"Let them Beast Boy, we'll show them in two hours." Robin said to his friend still glaring at the Dadlams' backs. 

"You sure you're ok Star?" Asked Crystal to her friend, who seemed to be a little dazed.   
"Yes, I am all right." Starfire answered "I am just a little dazed, that is all." 

"Don't worry Star, we're going to show them not to mess with us." KF assured putting a hand on the green-eyed girl's shoulder.   
"So, about that place you were going to show us…?" Pantha started.   
"Uh, oh, right." Star shook her head a little and then looked around trying to remember where she was going "It is right over here, please follow me."   
The rest of her friends followed behind her. 

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: Back with the Dadlams:**   
"If I were you I'd bath once we get back home." Bumblebee said to her friend. 

"I'll do it, don't worry." Blackfire assured while thinking back to that girl she had crashed into, somehow she felt as if she knew her. But that was impossible, Blackfire was a Dadlam, that other girl was a Selegna, so that couldn't be possible. 

This wouldn't have happened if Malchior hadn't smelled the other dog, the winged dog had suddenly disappeared and they followed him; that was the reason for them to be at the Selegna stands.   
"We all will need to bath anyway, we're going to fight against them and that means we're going to touch them" Argent reminded her gang. 

"What a bunch of idiots, thinking they can defeat us." Hot-Spot said with a snicker as he shook his head in disbelief. 

"We'll give them something to remember today, I bet they'll have nightmares after the battle." Jinx stated with a smirk. 

"Our little sorceress of bad luck is planning something already?" Speedy asked with a grin as he walked with his arms folded behind his head. 

"My magic abilities won't be necessary; the fight by itself will show them what we're capable of." The pink-haired girl replied. 

"What is it Rachel?" Asked Geo-Force when he saw Rachel seemed deep in thought not paying attention to the conversation her group was having.   
"That girl, the red-haired one, don't you think she looked like Blackfire?" Asked the heiress to her friend. 

"Well, they both have the same skin tone and eyebrow structure, but I've seen some others with those characteristics too." The blonde answered. 

"Are you completely sure about that?" Rachel asked still unsure "I think it is more than that."   
"I don't understand Rachel." Geo-Force admitted 

"I don't understand either, maybe I'm just imagining things." Rachel felt there was more to it than that but she just couldn't put her finger on it.   
"Hey Rachel," X called after hearing the last part of the conversation "Do you know what I like to imagine?" 

"I'd rather no." Rachel answered truthfully. 

"How much longer 'till we reach that place Bee?" Asked Geo to his friend playing his 'big brother' act and stepping between both teenagers before X tried to make a move on Rachel. 

'_Sometimes I wish he had a real sister'_ X thought to himself. 

"Not that long… Look, there it is!" Bumblebee exclaimed pointing to a stand not too far from them.   
Soon the whole group was ready to start their lunch. 

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: 1 Hour later with the Selegnas:**   
"Well, that was some lunch." BB said patting his stomach. 

"Hope you didn't eat too much, remember we still have an appointment in an hour." Robin reminded him looking over at the lake. 

The in-between wasn't just about stands and people trying to sell you something so they could live. As you can remember there was also the hospital and the Battle Arena, but the in-between was also an amazing natural reserve; there was a forest and a wide lake where people liked to relax at any moment they could. 

The lake was incredible; the Selegnas liked it during the morning because it was so clean you could see through it; when the sun was about to set it was a place the Dadlams liked to visit because the sunlight made it look like flames, big dazzling horizontal flames. And when it was nighttime, you couldn't see the lake at all. 

Like any other forest, it also had animals, creatures if you prefer, of different kinds; although Rorek was the only winged Unicorn that had ever existed and Malchior was the only Dragon that have ever appeared there, there were more creatures. These creatures were able to go from their realm to the in-between whenever they wanted, but they knew they had to be loyal to their original realm and didn't fight or attack Selegnas or Dadlams unless they were scared, and even then they sent warnings to whoever dared to invade their personal space before attack. 

The Pure close to Heaven creatures were: Griffins (Snake-griffins, lion-griffins and Hippogryphs), Rocs, Criosphinxes, Hierocosphonxes, Pixies, Unicorns, Pegasus and some other diurnal animals you can find in your own world.   
"Don't worry Rob," Cyborg said calmly "We're going to win easily." 

"This isn't the first time we'll be fighting Dadlams, but all those times were one-on-one or maybe a double battle but the ten of us are going to fight all at once, we'll need a real team work if we wish to win." Robin said still looking over the lake. 

"Robin, we haven't lost a battle, I don't think this time will be any different." BB replied. 

"I don't think so either, I just wanted to point that out so you wouldn't forget it." The Selegna heir answered finally looking back at his friends. 

"Are you sure that we all have to fight?" Asked Starfire a bit unsure "Would it not be better if just one or maybe two of our people fought against a couple of their people?" 

"The challenge was for the whole group Star, it wasn't said but it's like a silent agreement." Crystal explained. 

"That's why they decided to fight in the biggest arena, the top arena is the only one in which all of us can fit." Pantha added.   
"Are you afraid of them Star?" Asked KF to the nervous girl.   
"Well, not exactly." Star answered playing with a strand of her hair "I am just nervous, I don not know how to explain it, I just feel that way." 

"Don't worry Star, we'll beat them to a pulp." Terra exclaimed putting her arm around Starfire. 

"Yeah, they don't stand a chance against us." Aqualad agreed fisting his hands, Jericho shook his head excitedly. 

"We'll defeat them easily if we work together, like the friends we are." Robin said. 

"You mean we'll have to attack one of them all at once?" Asked BB puzzled, the rest looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.   
"No, he means working like a team against their team not against one of their team." Cyborg explained.   
"Oh… I so knew that." BB retorted faking indignation "I was just making sure you knew it." 

"BB," Terra called to her boyfriend "Please, try not to test us so much."   
"Sure." After two seconds he decided to ask another question "Why not?" 

"Just don't do it, kay?" Terra said taking his hand in hers and looking directly into his eyes, she knew this was the only way he would finally be quiet.   
"Ok." The rest of the group decided to go back to the original subject. 

"What are we going to do with Rorek while we fight?" Asked Aqualad pointing to the dog that was sleeping peacefully with its head on Crystal's lap. 

"We can leave him outside the arena, if the Dadlams take their dog with them then I'll just tell Rorek to attack only if he senses the other beast will attack him. Rorek is smart, he understands." Robin said.   
"And you still have BB and me to help him understand you and vice versa." Aqualad added pointing to his green friend and himself as he spoke. 

The group stayed in silence for a moment before it was broken by the one who got bored first.   
"Well, what do you wanna do while we wait?" Kid Flash asked his group. 

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: Sometime later with the Dadlams:**

"In a few minutes we'll be beating the crap out of those Selegnas." X said calmly as he rested his back against the dying weeping willow's trunk. 

They were in another part of the forest, for some strange reason the water had stopped reaching the trees and plants in that part of the forest for some time so all of them were dry and dying, if not already dead. The Dadlams liked to go there during the day because it was a place where the Selegnas would never go and the Dadlams had the chance to be with their own species instead of sharing their space with the Pure close to Heaven or their creatures. 

The Evil close to Hell creatures were: Basilisks (The Golden Basilisks, the Evil-eye Basilisks and the sanguineness basilisks), Chimeras, Hydras, Phoenixes, Salamanders, Werewolves and three headed dogs along with some other nocturnal animals you can find in your own world. 

"This will be another victory for us, seeing as none of us has ever lost a battle against anyone." Speedy agreed with his friend. 

"What are we going to do with Malchior while we're fighting?" Asked Argent as the mentioned dog played with Kid Wykkyd's tattered cape. 

"He can stay outside the arena while we fight" Rachel answered with a shrug "If the Selegnas take their dog with them I don't care, Malchior won't attack unless I order him to."   
"And what if I tell him to attack?" Asked Hot Spot. 

"Then you'll only waste saliva; Malchior only obeys me, my family and his keeper, no one else." Rachel explained in a monotonous voice. 

"I wonder if they're good fighters." Geo wondered aloud looking up at the dead trees. 

"Even if they are good fighters I doubt they can defeat us." Blackfire replied "We've fought with tons of Selegnas before and we are always better than them." 

"Besides, they always play by the rules and that means we're going to win pretty easily, seeing as we play with _our_ rules." Jinx added. 

"I think we need to get going, I want to be there before they arrive." Bee said standing up and stretching. 

"'Course, don't wanna be late for our appointment." Red X agreed before starting on his way towards the Battle Arena with the rest following closely behind. 

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: A few minutes later with the Selegnas:**   
"Just a few more steps and we'll be there." BB said climbing the last steps to the top arena. 

The Battle Arena was the biggest tree you could ever see in the whole world, and its branches were large enough to hold an arena on each. There were exactly fifteen arenas, the last one was the one at the top, and it was the largest one. The tree had barely any leaves so they couldn't affect the fighters in any way and the only way you could go up to the arenas was climbing the stairs that went around the trunk, they could have added elevators but they didn't want to add more than what they needed; they didn't want to hurt the tree in any way, it was already too much with the arenas.   
"You think they're already here?" Asked Robin to his gang. 

"Yes, they're here all right." Cyborg said as he climbed the last steps and saw the Dadlams already adjusting their belts around their waists. 

For the fights, the contenders had to use special belts around their waist so that the special machine that controlled each arena could register the moment when the battle was finished. The battle was finished only when one of the contenders stayed on the ground for ten seconds, the computer declared the winner once that time was over. 

There were special belts for the Dadlams and special belts for the Selegnas, if the ones battling against each other were two or more of any kind then they were numbered so they could be differentiated. The belts were on two racks next to each arena, for the top arena there were twenty belts for each kind and they were thin 1.5 inch metal straps (Silver for Dadlams and Gold for Selegnas); the belts had some kind of magic spell that made the size change so they could fit the user's waist. The battle started at the contenders' cry of 'Fight!', and there was no time limit for the battles. 

"So, you're here early." Aqualad pointed out once his whole gang was safe on the floor surrounding the arena. 

The arena and the hallway were separated by a 5 feet transparent magic wall, the hallway was made of wood and the arena's floor was covered with sand. Inside the arenas were small rocks and logs that gave the fighters something they could use in case they needed it, of course, those things were usually used by the Dadlams.   
"Of course, we wouldn't like to be late for our next victory." Speedy answered as he finished adjusting the arena's belt above his original one. 

"Then I don't know why you hurried up so much to arrive here before us, after all, this battle is ours." Robin said walking up to the rack where the Selegnas' belts were accommodated.   
"Don't be so confident kid; you never know what the future holds." X said in his oh-so-famous cocky tone he used when talking to the Selegnas. 

"We haven't lost a single battle in our whole lives." Robin replied adjusting his arena belt over his original one, just like Speedy and any other who was using a belt had to. 

"Neither have we." Rachel said stepping beside X "So, can we start?"   
"You go in, we'll be there in a minute." Terra said taking a belt from the rack. 

Rachel turned around a moment to command Malchior to stay until they were finished before going into the arena along with the rest of her friends. 

Starfire had already put her belt on, but didn't want to get in until all of her friends were ready; she was still feeling nervous about the battle. Crystal knew this after she looked at Star and saw her playing with a strand of her hair like she had done earlier that day.   
"You ok Star?" Star looked up and saw Crystal staring back at her with a concerned expression. 

"Yes, I am still just a little nervous about this battle, but I will be fine." Star assured her friend, still a little uneasy. 

"Don't worry; we'll do our best as we always do." Pantha assured the redhead after hearing the little confession she had made. 

"Girls, are you ready for this?" Asked KF after all the Selegnas had their belts on, the three girls nodded "Ok, let's get in." 

Robin turned to his dog and told him to stay there quietly until they were finished; the creature seemed to understand him and stayed seated right where he was. Robin smiled at his pet and went in to join the others. 

"All right, is everyone ready?" Asked Cyborg taking his place in the arena. The Dadlams were dispersed over the right side of the arena while the Selegnas were dispersed all over the left side. Although they hadn't spoken that much between them, each warrior had already decided which one of the other team they would attack as soon as the fight cry left their mouths.   
The tension could be felt as everyone stood in battle stances, just waiting for the right moment. 

"Ready…" Robin started looking directly into the eyes of the masked teen before him, after so much time using a mask he knew when someone was looking right back at him even if they were wearing a mask.   
"Set…" Red X continued staring at the Selegna in front of him, this spiky haired masked teen was going to be his prey, he would go for him first; if he got bored of the Selegna he could always change with any other of his friends.   
All the teenagers looked to their rivals, at the signal they would start. The twenty teens took a deep breath and, in perfect synchrony, let it out in one word:   
"FIGHT!" 

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**The first impression wasn't the best one right? But they're opposites, so it went better than some have expected.**   
**Who do you think will win? Who will be the first one on the floor? Who will be the last one standing?**

**The next chapter will be full of power. In the meantime review please.**


	5. Battle

**I finally updated, it has been long since last time I updated this story but I found the inspiration I needed to write this episode.**

**Me (Anon): **Thanx!

**YinYangHinata: **I'm glad you like it.

**Mizuki Ai: **Thanx for the comments, we'll see who the winner is later on.

**Veronica Dominique: **Thank you!

**Ishii Sen Ling: **Thanx for the compliment, who do you think will win?

**Master of ya'lls Fate: **I finally updated, hop you like it.

**Dancing through the Storm**Here's the battle…

**Thanx for the reviews guys.**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left**All the teenagers looked to their rivals, at the signal they would start. The twenty teens took a deep breath and, in perfect synchrony, let it out in one word:  
"FIGHT!"

**Now with the story…**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Chapter**** 4**

The teens rushed at their opponents not wasting any time.

"You'll pay for what you did earlier to me." Blackfire said menacingly to the red haired Selegna standing before her.

"I have not done anything to you." Starfire retorted determined to defend herself if necessary. She respected the rules and everything, but she didn't like to fight unless she needed to. And if the black haired Dadlam dared to touch her she wouldn't hesitate in returning the attack.

"You dared to touch me and so you will pay." Blackfire stated while her eyes glowed bright purple; actually, she didn't want revenge for the earlier crash but only wanted to show the Selegnas how weak their race actually was. That's what the Dadlams wanted to make clear each time they battled against their counterparts: Dadlams were more powerful than Selegnas.

"It was an accident and it was you who crashed into me and not the other way around. I think that this should not be solved this way and- EEEK!" Starfire jumped out of the way just in time to dodge a big bolt of purple energy that looked strangely like her own green power. Just like her sister's powers should be.

"You know?" Blackfire asked while rising in the air "You speak way too much, I think that's the only thing you know how to do."

"Attacking while your opponent is distracted is not honorable." Starfire commented while rising in the air with her eyes glowing bright green.

"Maybe in your realm, but for me it wouldn't be honorable only if you were unconscious." Retorted the other girl after a second of staring at the female Selegna; it was as though she were looking at herself with some slight physical changes, spooky.

Starfire threw a starbolt from her right hand straight at the other girl. The Dadlam didn't miss a second and threw one of her own purple starbolts to crash against the first one creating a huge explosion. Smoke was covering a great part of the aerial space almost touching the barrier limit but no-one minded that.

Starfire stayed hovering in the air with her hands and eyes still glowing waiting for the smoke to dissipate, but before it could happen, a purple blast hit her square in the chest sending her flying backwards until her back hit the transparent wall. The redhead felt some pain but managed to stay in the air. She looked up and saw her contender floating out from the now thin smoke with a smirk on her face and smoke steaming from her eyes indicating she had just used eyebeams like her own. The Selegna straightened her form and looked straight into the eyes of the Dadlam and then both girls charged at one another.

Blue and yellow clashed together once again creating little explosions everywhere they clashed. Cyborg's blasts were now shot from his arm that was able to morph into a cannon-like weapon and every shot went straight to crash into one of his contender's blasts. The winged girl was fast and she moved with such agility it reminded him of a feline, her aiming was just as good as his own too.

He saw his opponent stop right in front of him after she had been surrounding him while trying to shot him. Cyborg saw his opportunity and shot at her.

Bumblebee smirked when she saw the Selegna shot. The blue energy came nearer and nearer and just at the last moment she crouched down and evaded the ray. The moment she crouched down she took one of her 'B' shaped stingers that she had received once she had stepped into the in-between and fired hitting the boy in his right knee and causing sparks to fly out of it. Bee smirked when she saw him wince and lower his cannon. She stood straight and walked towards him.

"What's wrong Sparky, you didn't have breakfast this morning?" Cyborg looked up at the girl before him, he hated her smirk, he hated the nickname and he hated to have let his guard down.

"Don't call me Sparky." He raised a fist and attempted to punch her but she had just enough time to jump back avoiding the attack.

Cyborg tried to shot the Dadlam again but she back-flipped rising high in the air. Cyborg aimed his cannon and made quick calculation over her descent firing the moment he thought correct; however his smirking face changed to one of surprise when he noticed his shot had gone straight ahead almost hitting Beast Boy and his opponent. Looking a little farther up he saw the female Dadlam hovering above the ground with her wings beating rapidly.

"You can fly?" The male Selegna asked astonished, Bumblebee continued to smirk.

"We have never battled before, you don't know what I can do!" She raised her weapons and aimed at Cyborg but he dived out of the way and used one of the new weapons he had obtained when walking into the In-between; he raised his left fist and it launched off the arm with only a strong cable to connect them together by the wrist. His hand rounded his opponent's thin ankle and the he pulled the cable back making the girl lose her balance and fall hard onto her back. The winged girl quickly found the strength to raise her upper body just enough to prop on her forearms using them as her support instead of the floor.

"I may not know what you can do," He walked towards her while she tried to stand completely back up "But you don't know my power either."

Bumblebee growled and jumped to her feet.

After dodging one of Cyborg's shots Beast Boy looked back at the blonde male Dadlam standing before him; he could swear his girlfriend would look that way if she was male. His contender opened his mouth ready to speak.

"You should tell your friend over there to be more careful, otherwise I won't have the pleasure of finishing you myself."

"I should have known it," The Selegna said with a glare "The only thing your kind think about is death; you live only to kill."

"If that was the case then we would be doing the world a favor by getting rid of every brain-less creature around here." Geo-Force retorted secretly preparing his power to open fire "And you'd be the first one destroyed."

"You wish!" The green boy morphed into a Tiger surprising the Dadlam for a second, but Geo soon recovered from the surprise and rose in the air saving himself from the impact.

Beast Boy stopped running once he noticed his opponent was lost and turned around looking for him, but the only thing he saw was a big ball of lava about to hit him. The changeling gave a jump backwards avoiding the attack just in time, but he was so distracted he didn't notice the Dadlam flying towards him with his fist raised to give him a punch. BB was hit straight in the chest and flew backwards until his body slammed against one of the rocks that were on the floor. The impact made him morph back into his original form; he was on his hands and knees.

"You're weak." Geo-Force said with a sneer "But no surprise there, after all, you're a Selegna."

Beast Boy growled standing up and morphing into a powerful bear, with a swift movement he brought his paws down ready to strike. Although the Dadlam saw the attack coming this time he wasn't fast enough to duck and received the impact, but instead of the big bleeding gashes the Selegna was hoping to see on the other boy's chest he found only a ripped shirt: The boy's skin was as flawless as if he had never been attacked at all.

"But, how?" The Selegna asked astonished changing back to human form.

"See?" The Dadlam asked mockingly "You can't hurt me."

Geo-Force's shirt was surrounded by a red light for three seconds repairing it so the Selegna waves couldn't cause him trouble. That happened to every clothing item that happened to be ripped while in the In-between: Because the energy waves were dangerous for Dadlams and Selegnas their clothes had to stay complete or they would lose vital energy.

"There is more than one way to deal with waste like you." With these words Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla and rushed to the blonde Dadlam.

Jinx back-flipped avoiding falling into the big ditch her opponent had created with his powers. She had to accept the boy seemed to be powerful, but she knew he wasn't better than her. So far she had escaped from three tornadoes and evaded another ditch but the other guy had evaded all the hexes she had shot at him; he was fast but she knew she could find a way to beat him. She fired a new hex at him but he ran away and appeared a few feet behind her just like he had been doing since they had started the fight.

"C'mon, what kind of Dadlam are you?" Kid Flash teased "You must be the weakest rival I've ever had."

"You think?" The Dadlam asked with a smirk before snapping her fingers making the ground under Kid Flash crumble so that his feet got stuck in the ground startling him for a moment.

"Ok, so you do have some tricks little minx." The Selegna admitted, but Jinx knew better than to let her guard down "But that's not enough!"

Jinx saw her opponent run at her with such speed she didn't have the chance to move before he was right in front of her. He took hold of her hands and started spinning her around creating a tornado around them; she knew what he wanted to do and wouldn't let him do it so, when he was about to let her go, she took hold of his wrists and dragged him with her. They were still spinning around but a few feet above the ground. Argent and her female pink-haired rival had to dive out of the way so they wouldn't be hit and Hot Spot and his female masked rival had to do the same. Blackfire had to keep her shot, otherwise it would go straight to the tornado creating who-knows what.

Finally they hit the magic wall hard and fell to the floor, the Dadlam let go of KF's hands and he brought them to his back while sitting up. The girl was, too, in pain but she was starting to stand up already so the countdown wouldn't start; anyway, he couldn't let this graceful girl beat him. With all the strength he had he quickly stood high up and watched as she regained her balance.

"You know the rules, but I created the game!" Once the girl was straight enough he tried to sweep her off her feet with a kick but she just made another back-flip and made a bright green flame appear in the same place the Selegna was standing on.

Jinx watched as the flames started to surge but the boy felt them almost immediately and ran away from the danger. Jinx was sure he would do the same thing he had been doing since the fight started so she turned around firing a wave of pink energy, however it went to hit the wall; there was no-one standing there.

"Too bad," She heard someone whispering in her ear before feeling a punch in her back sending her flying a few feet. Jinx managed to flip and land on her feet to find her rival standing just where she had been standing a second ago, to make matters worse; he wore a cocky smirk on his face "You think I'm boring enough to repeat the same trick more than ten times in a row? Tsk, tsk, too bad you're a Dadlam; I would just love for you to get to know me better and vice versa."

"When the battle is over I'll go thank Azar for the fact we're not living in the same realm." Kid Flash mocked to be hurt at her reply bringing a hand to his chest but he knew he had pissed her off. X'hal, did he just love to do that to the other kind.

"Well, if that's what you want to do; let's just finish this." Jinx saw the Selegna preparing for his next move and she followed suit.

"Let's just finish you."

Speedy shot yet another arrow that was stopped by a water barrier; he hadn't been touched but he hadn't touched his opponent either and that wasn't good. He was glad those water pipes this Selegna was breaking were being repaired by the magic power of the In-between rather quickly because he knew he wasn't going to be able to move freely with pipe waste all over the floor. Why were there water pipes in the giant tree? Because it needed to receive the same quantity of water in all of its branches and roots so it could stay strong enough to resist the arenas and the fighters. And why was he thinking about it anyway; he had a battle to win. But first, some teasing.

"Stop it! You're just hiding behind your water barrier, why don't you try to attack me?" Aqualad took this as his cue and made a few water pipes break behind the Dadlam and created a big wave that the other guy didn't notice until it was too late. The wave crashed with great force into the Dadlam taking him with it. Aqualad controlled the wave so it would go straight to the magic barrier and make his contender fall.

Speedy opened his eyes, he was still in the wave and he could see what his destination was if he didn't find a way out of it and fast. Looking quickly around he found a big log stuck on the ground that would work as a support for him; he swam in the wave and reached for the log. Once his hand was safely wrapped around one of the branches the log had he reached with his other hand and then with his legs holding the log in a Koala-like style. The Selegna didn't seem to notice this and the wave continued its way leaving the Dadlam behind. After the water was completely gone Speedy choked the water that he had unintentionally swallowed out losing his grip on his support.

Aqualad saw the wave crash into the wall but saw no Dadlam, he looked around and found his rival standing up beside a log; he must have used it as a support to escape from the attack. Because the red-haired boy seemed weak he decided to tease him a bit.

"Was that ok?" The Dadlam raised his head so the Selegna continued "Or should I attack again?"

"I was going easy on you," The Evil close to Hell retorted "Besides, I needed to refresh a little; the day is so hot."

"Well then, I'm glad I helped you." Speedy saw as his opponent gathered power over more water breaking yet another water pipe. The Selegna formed a big ball of water and tried to hit him with it but the Dadlam saw it coming and ran out of the way and towards his opponent firing three arrows in a row almost hitting the target but his contender jumped out of the way just in time. Speedy stopped running and moved out of the way as he saw the big ball of water the Selegna had previously created going back with his owner suspended over his head.

Speedy started to shoot arrows as fast as he could and his opponent intercepted each one of them with a shot of a water bullet from his reserve. Fortunately –or unfortunately depending on your POV- Speedy was faster with his arrows and hit his counterpart with one on the left arm making him stop his attack and touch his arm wincing. Speedy stopped too but just to take a breath.

Aqualad wasn't really hurt but he still felt the pain where the arrow hit; it was as if the arrow's head had been made of fire; he was glad his dampened suit resisted it. Ok, so the Dadlam was faster than him with his arrows; he had to find a way to get the upper hand once again. Just as he was about to attack again he heard a scream coming from above him. Looking up he saw Starfire falling from the sky.

Speedy saw his opponent recovering from the impact and prepared himself with a new arrow, but before he could take it he heard a scream coming from above him; looking up he saw Blackfire falling from the sky.

Both boys ran around trying to catch their respective crush. The Selegna caught his friend with easy thanks to his super strength, but the Dadlam wobbled a little after catching the black-haired girl; both had fallen from a very high height.

"Hey Star, you ok?" Asked Aqualad letting go of the redheaded Selegna.

"I am fine, thank you for catching me." Starfire answered with a smile holding her head; that last attack had been really powerful.

"You ok Blackfire?" Asked Speedy as the girl got off his arms.

"Just peachy." Replied the female Dadlam; the last explosion they had created back up was quite big "That girl is getting on my nerves."

"Don't let her get to you!" Speedy exclaimed trying to give her some support "You're one of the toughest girls I've ever known; you can beat her."

"And I will!" Blackfire promised rising in the air and firing an eyebeam at her rival.

"Look out!" Starfire pushed Aqualad out of the way just in time to evade the attack the Dadlam had fired "What is your problem!?"

"C'mon; the sooner I finish with you the sooner I get out of here." Starfire obliged and took to the skies again going after the other girl. Aqualad watched them fly away before turning his attention back to the masked teen.

"You know?" Speedy started looking into the Selegna's eyes, he wanted to tease him again "Your realm is the 'Pure _close_ to Heaven' one but you do have some angles there."

"I'm not complaining, and you can't either;" Retorted Aqualad with a smirk "In your realm you've got quite some temptations."

Both teens rushed forward to continue their fight.

Throw, dodge, throw, dodge, dodge, crash. The battle wasn't as easy as Terra would have hoped; the cloaked Dadlam was giving her a lot of trouble. Terra could control the earth but this other girl was almost as good as her controlling it, but she also could control any other thing she wanted. Although she had attacked her opponent a few times already the Dadlam had attacked her almost twice the times she had; to make matters worse, this girl could fly and so it didn't matter if Terra made the earth shake the Evil close to Hell wouldn't feel it.

Rachel was feeling satisfied with herself; she wasn't the kind of girl who destroyed her opponent right away and she wanted her opponent to suffer. The girl had spirit, she had to give her that, but Rachel didn't mind that; the blonde was providing some entertainment and what she wanted was a real challenge. Ok, so the Selegna was a good contender but just being able to move the earth wasn't something that big.

"This is getting boring!" Terra heard the Dadlam yell "Can you do anything else, something cleaner?"

"I won't need anything more to be the winner of this battle." Terra retorted making a rock fly towards the Dadlam but she just fired some of her black power towards it destroying it before it could touch her.

"How about you try a new trick?" Rachel challenged pretending to yawn.

"Sure." Terra shot her hands upwards and a second later the Dadlam was hit on the back with a stone snake and sent flying a few feet. The impact almost made her fall to the floor but she controlled herself and stayed in the air. Terra smiled and did the same once again but this time her rival moved out of the way, she continued to create and send stone snakes to attack the Dadlam; most of them failed but some could touch her just enough to slow her down for a moment. Terra was very careful of not hitting her friends but she didn't mind when the Dadlams had to jump out of the way each time a stone snake appeared next to or below them.

Rachel continued to fly away; this time the Selegna was actually doing something. She tried to fly in a way so the stone snakes appeared as far away from her friends as possible; she could see some of her friends were doing pretty well but some others didn't have that luck but at least they stayed on their feet. Suddenly she was hit in the stomach and raised in the air; the stone snake had hit her and she was now on the head of it being lifted up higher and higher. Looking up Rachel gasped as she saw an enormous rock ready to fall on top of her. Thinking quickly she morphed into her soul self and went through the stone snake and away from the danger.

"How did you like that?" Terra asked suspended on a rock so that her opponent and her were at the same height.

"Nice one, now I have one more trick to add to my list thanks to you." Terra's smirk disappeared; that Dadlam couldn't do that, could she? "I'm glad your kind always wants to help; next time it'll be easier for me to win the battle."

Terra jumped from her rock and grabbed the other girl's arms making them both fall; the Dadlam fell hard on the floor and Terra tried to straddle her but the Dadlam was fast and moved her legs so she could kick the Selegna off of her.

Rachel jumped onto her feet and glared at the Selegna, they had fallen on wet sand making her whole backside very, very dirty. The Selegna was also dirty but that didn't make her feel any better. Rachel used her telekinesis and made sand fly towards the blonde girl; the Selegna was now completely dirty but it would have been better if it was mud instead of sand. Then Rachel saw as the other girl was absorbed by the earth as if with magic, she looked around but couldn't see her anyway. Suddenly the Dadlam was hit with a faceful of wet sand and sent back to the floor, Rachel was kneeling on the floor looking down at her filthy body feeling disgusted.

"Eye for an eye, don't you think?" Asked the Selegna re-appearing before her rival.

"I agree."

Both girls charged at one another; Terra riding up on a brick and jumping free and the Dadlam levitating to meet her challenge. Terra tried to punch her rival twice but she deflected the hits and kicked the Selegna in the face sending her flying backwards. Terra landed on her feet and created a huge mallet over her rival's head making her fall once again; but the Dadlam made almost a perfect landing just losing her balance for a second.

Rachel was tired of playing around and made a black claw emerge from the floor taking the Selegna in a strong grip. Rachel was about to push the blonde to the floor and hold her there with her powers when Geo-Force came crashing into her. The crash wasn't that strong but Rachel did stumble a bit losing her grip on the blonde.

"Sorry Rachel." He apologized still looking in the direction he had come from.

"What's going on?" Rachel lowered the hand she had used to create the black claw while the Selegna was being helped to her feet by a green teen.

"I think Kid Wykkyd's mind is being controlled by something." The male Dadlam answered pointing at the aforementioned Evil close to Hell who was standing before them "I was fighting against that green Selegna and then he just appeared and tried to decapitate me."

"Really?" Asked Rachel astonished before looking around looking for someone "Where's the Selegna he was fighting? The blonde one."

"I have no idea." Geo-Force said before pulling Rachel back with him evading a punch from their fellow Dadlam.

"Let me see." Rachel closed her eyes and gave a little exploration into Kid Wykkyd's mind; she found the source of the problem pretty soon "He _is _being controlled by the Selegna he was facing."

"So you discovered it." They heard someone say, it was the green boy "My friend is inside him controlling his every move, we're more now so I think you'll lose sooner than we thought."

"We'll see about that." Rachel said before turning back to the controlled Dadlam "Geo, I'm going inside his mind."

"Gotcha." The blond teen answered facing the other two Selegnas.

Beast Boy had heard the female Dadlam; if she did that Jericho would be expelled from the Evil close to Hell's mind. He watched as the cloaked girl floated in the air in a lotus position; her eyes started to glow an eerie white and then black energy in bird's form shot from her and to the controlled Dadlam's body.

"Stop it!" BB yelled running towards them, but he was stopped by a shot of lava that was barely stopped by a big rock his girlfriend had controlled.

"And just where do you think you're going?" The blonde Dadlam asked stepping between them and the other two teens.

"To stop your friend, that's where." Terra retorted with her eyes glowing bright yellow, the sand started to move all around her creating a sand tornado around her and her boyfriend, soon she started to control it towards the male Dadlam but he closed his eyes and formed a ball of lava that he sent to the tornado; along the way the ball became larger and larger until it was as tall as the tornado, the lava swallowed the sand and fell to the floor cooling off immediately. Terra was sure it had cooled off that soon because of the boy's powers, his eyes were still glowing bright yellow like her own.

Suddenly they heard a bird's cry and looked at the female Dadlam and then at the controlled one only to find the black energy that had previously entered him was going out dragging a blonde boy with it. The Selegna couple ran towards their friend while the blue-eyed Dadlam ran towards his own friend. The black energy dropped the curly-haired boy and returned to its owner.

Jericho opened his eyes sitting up and looked around him; no-one had ever expelled him from a body and now some Dadlam girl comes and takes care of him as if he was nothing.

"Jericho, are you alright?" BB asked kneeling beside his friend, Jericho nodded and accepted the help to stand on his feet.

"You ok man?" Geo asked his friend who was holding his head trying to organize his thoughts, finally he nodded.

"It worked." Rachel said relieved walking to stand beside her friends "I think I should deal with that boy now; my mind powers won't let him control me."

"Good idea." Geo nodded turning to the Selegnas "Hey you! Ready to continue?"

"Just waiting for you." The blonde girl answered.

Rachel launched the first attack sending a blast of black energy towards the curly-haired boy, the boy was hit and sent flying backwards; Rachel followed him. The other two Selegnas didn't have time to react before the other two boys charged at them. Kid Wykkyd used his cape to make the boy and the girl separate from each other; he continued to attack the green Selegna taking him away from the girl. Geo-Force took the last Pure close to Heaven and tried to attack but she dodged and jumped out of his reach.

"I saw what you did to Rachel," Terra heard the Dadlam start, so the cloaked girl's name –or rather nickname- was Rachel "And let me tell you; no-one messes with my sister!"

Terra's eyes widened for a moment at the revelation before narrowing in challenge; if she couldn't control completely the other girl then she would control a member of her family.

A bo-staff clashed against a pair of red X's; the black-haired Selegna and the skull-masked Dadlam had been sparring and were making use of their multiple weapons, now they were face to face trying to make the other draw back showing weakness. But neither of them was going to do that before the other did.

"Why don't you just give up so I can look for someone else to defeat? It's boring fighting against someone who fights the same way I do." Red X commented pushing harder against his rival's weapon; he just wanted to distract him for a moment so he could get the upper hand.

"Oh really?" Robin asked chuckling; he knew what the Dadlam was trying to do and he wasn't going to let him get his way "I was just about to suggest the same."

"Trying to be like a Dadlam, aren't you Chuckles?" Robin frowned at the new nickname and pushed harder against his opponent's resistance.

"I'd rather die." Red X smirked under his mask and decided to continue with his little game.

"You were going to do the same thing I was, so you're imitating me." Robin's rage was stirring inside him, how dare that useless Dadlam say he wanted to be like one of them.

"You flatter yourself too much, don't you think?"

"Why wouldn't I? I have everything I want."

"You do? Do you have a loving family?" Robin started asking, he was sure the Dadlam did lack something.

"Check." Red X answered confidently.

"Loyal friends?"

"Check."

"A girlfriend?"

"Perfection in the flesh." So what if Red X lied about some things? The Selegna would never know that, and besides; he knew he could win the Dadlam heiress over at some point so he was just pointing some facts before they actually happened.

"You know what? I don't believe you."

"You know what? I couldn't care less." Both teenagers' eyes narrowed in challenge, they knew what the other had done although they couldn't see each other's eyes.

"Hell slag!"

"Heaven scum!"

Both teenagers jumped backwards ready to try a new tactic.

Robin took an explosive disk from his belt and threw it towards his rival but the disk went to collide with a red 'x' creating an explosion that covered them with smoke. Robin took out a bird-a-rang and looked around the thick smoke for the masked Dadlam. He felt someone moving behind him; without a second thought he moved out of the way and threw his weapon towards the spot he had been standing on, it was deflected by the new occupant of it.

Then Robin saw as the Dadlam opened his hand and threw a new red 'x' towards him; he didn't knew what that 'x' could do but he had to be prepared for everything, unfortunately, he wasn't ready for what had come: The 'x' became a red net that captured him.

Red X watched as his opponent tried to break free from the net he had launched but his efforts were futile. The Dadlam walked towards his 'prey' and enjoyed how he was struggling with the net, he just loved to see the other kind helpless. The Evil close to Hell punched his rival in the jaw making him fall flat on his butt, he then took hold of the net and threw it roughly to the magic wall; the Selegna fell on his hands and knees. Red X went to the Selegna's side and kicked him in the ribs; the black-haired boy brought his left hand to his right side not letting himself fall to the floor.

"Ok, you're right; you would never be like us." Robin looked up at his masked rival while reaching to his belt for a bird-a-rang "You couldn't; you're way too weak."

"That's what you think!" Robin retorted breaking free form the net with the help of the red and yellow weapon, he stood high and glared at the Dadlam who had taken a step backwards from the shock "I would never be like you but I am stronger than you."

"Prove it." Red X challenged standing in a fighting position, the Selegna didn't waste time and charged at him.

Robin tried to punch the Dadlam in the face but his rival dodged and tried to punch him in the stomach; Robin used his knee to stop the hit and then tried a roundhouse-kick, his foot went to collide with his opponent's shoulder. The Dadlam stumbled back holding his shoulder in pain; Robin continued to throw punches and kicks but the other boy dodged and deflected each one of them. Suddenly his opponent kicked him in the ankles making him lose his balance and fall on his back. He had to roll out of the way a second later for he saw the Dadlam trying to leave a sole-mark on his face; when he looked back at the Dadlam his eyes widened in terror: If he had stayed where he was previously lying he would need a total face reconstruction; the Dadlam's feet had gone right through the sand and broken the wooden floor underneath it. Wait a moment! That was it!

Red X tried to pull his foot out of the hole he had created with his failed kick but it was stuck, the Selegna had moved out of the way and now he couldn't see him anyway. Suddenly he felt himself been pushed forward, his chest hit the floor and his foot was freed form the floor but his arms were pinned behind his back and someone was digging their knees in the back of his own ones. He didn't have to think too much about whom may be the one doing this to him; the answer was obvious.

"Hey, thank you." He heard the Selegna say while he rested his weight on his back and legs "I couldn't have done it without your help."

All the battles stopped as the computer's voice spoke:

"Fallen Dadlam. 10…"

All the heads turned to the fallen Dadlam and to the Selegna pinning him on the ground as the countdown continued. The Selegnas were smiling but the Dadlams were thinking of a way to help their friend.

"9…"

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**What do you think will happen? You don't hate me, do you?**

**This is it for today, I'll try to update as soon as I can but I'm going back to school in two weeks and I'm not sure of how much spare time I'll have. But don't worry I'm not going to leave this or any other of my stories un-finished, I promise. In the meantime please review.**

**Next chapter: The last part of the battle is to come, who do you think will win?**


	6. Battle Part 2

**Yeas guys, I'm back finally!**

**Evillive369: **I updated as soon as I could although it wasn't that soon; hope you like the chapter.

**Dancing through the Storm**Check out the chapter, I hope you like it!

**x.Bunny-Chan.x -loves candy...**You may like to read this; it may not be the way you expected it to but that's how it should be.

**Liliac gurl: **Don't worry about it, let's see if you like what happens here.

**Veronica Dominique**: It's finally updated, hope it was at least a little worth the wait.

**Brneyedgirl: **Thanx, and I think we must have some kind of bond because I thought about making technically that same thing.

**Ishii Sen Ling: **It's finally updated, thanks for the comment.

**YinYangHinata: **Thanx!

**Silviara: **Let's see what happens with them, shall we?

**Ravenstarglazer: **Ok then, here's the new chapter. Hope you like it!

**Thanx for the reviews guys!**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left**All the heads turned to the fallen Dadlam and to the Selegna pinning him on the ground as the countdown continued. The Selegnas were smiling but the Dadlams were thinking of a way to help their friend.

"9…"

**Now with the story…**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Chapter**** 5**

"8…"

The Dadlams tried to run towards their friend, but the Selegnas blocked their path, not letting them take a step. The Dadlams were frustrated by this but they still knew they had to get to their fallen comrade before they ran out of time.

"7…"

"You're running out of time." Robin teased as he felt the Dadlam struggle against his hold.

"There's still a long way to go kid." X replied, he had to admit though that he was a little nervous; he couldn't do much without being able to use his hands.

"6..."

"Move out of the way you Se-lame-gna!" Jinx said trying to reach Red X but she and the rest of the Dadlams were still being blocked by their counterparts.

"Make me!" KF challenged; he and his friends weren't about to let the Dadlams interfere with their victory.

"5…"

Raven looked around trying to find a way of running and help Red X, they were still in the same team and they were still friends and, of course, there was no way she could let the Selegnas win.

'_Where to run? Where to run?'_ Raven thought to herself as the computer counted 4 _'Wait a minute! I don't have to run!'_

"3…"

Robin smirked; his friends were doing an excellent job at keeping the Dadlams away from them and the Dadlam he had pressed against the floor didn't have any chance of getting away before the countdown was over.

"2…"

"Any last words, Dadlam?"

"Yeah!" Both masked teens looked up just in time to see a cloaked figure appear through the floor "Get off him!"

The figure tackled Robin making him fly a few feet through the air and land heavily on the floor while the masked Dadlam didn't waste any time in standing back up. Robin sat up and looked up at the two Dadlams looking back at him.

"Countdown stopped; the fight continues." The computer called out but no-one heard it; everyone in the arena was looking on in shock at the two Dadlams and the Selegna on the other side of the arena. Everything was silent for a few seconds before someone decided to break the silence.

"You rock Rachel!" Jinx yelled raising her fist in the air, the rest of the Dadlams soon followed suit cheering their friend on.

The Selegnas woke up from their shock and turned to glare at the Dadlams who stopped their celebration after seeing the glares they were receiving.

"Lucky shot." Aqualad said resuming in battle stance "It won't happen again."

"Oh you bet." Speedy retorted mirroring the boy before him "We'll win this battle."

"You wish." With that said the battle started again. Jericho decided to help Terra fight the blond Dadlam.

"Red X." Rachel started "Go and help Geo-Force with that blonde guy; just try to never look into his eyes or he'll control your body."

"No way, I want revenge." Red X replied ready to fight against the masked Selegna once again, but Rachel stopped him by stepping in front of him.

"I'll take care of this guy, go. Now!" The tone Rachel had used was enough to tell X that if he didn't obey he would surely get punished. Without another word Red X left to help his companion as Rachel turned back to the Selegna that was now standing upright "Now you'll have to fight me."

"I hope you're ready _Rachel_," Robin said, the last part was said with such venom that he was sure the Dadlam could taste it "I won't go easy on you just because you're a girl."

"Don't worry, I won't go easy on you just because you're a Selegna." Rachel saw the Selegna frown before he launched the first attack.

KF was playing around with the pink haired Dadlam for the moment; she was a good rival and he liked to fight someone who could actually keep him entertained. She shot hex after hex and he simply dodged them but she had attitude, he could give her that.

"You missed again little minx!" Jinx heard the Pure close to Heaven yell at her after he had dodged the last hex she had shot. She was getting tired of the constant teasing and also of the boy himself; he had too much ego.

Jinx took a look at her surroundings and saw a battle near her, and that's when she got an idea; there was another Dadlam who could surely give the red-haired Selegna a better fight than her. She looked back at the Selegna and smirked.

"I won't miss again! Don't worry about it!" KF looked strangely at her; she must have some plan otherwise she wouldn't be so sure of herself. Still he returned the smirk.

"Oh really? And why is that?"

"'Cuz you won't have to fight me anymore." The Selegna's face fell as Jinx turned towards her companion "X! Exchange!"

"You got it!" X yelled back before jumping high up and landing beside Jinx so that she was facing the curly-haired Selegna while X was facing the redheaded blue-eyed Selegna "Don't look directly into his eyes and you'll be fine."

"Gotcha!" Jinx said before starting to attack her new opponent.

"So, now you'll be the one to face me?" Kid Flash asked his new rival mockingly who chuckled in response.

"If you want to give up now it would be your wisest decision." Kid Flash frowned, it was better with the pink-haired girl.

"I'm going to finish you in a second or less."

"I'd like to see that." Not wasting a second Red X jumped at his rival.

"Hey you! Why don't you come down here and fight like the Dadlam you are!" Cyborg yelled at the winged Dadlam who was currently flying above him avoiding anything and everything he shot at her with ease "Don't keep running… Flying away from me!"

"What if I want to?" Teased the girl firing once again and missing.

"Then I'll just have to-" Cyborg was cut short as he felt a sharp pain in his back and fell forward face first to the floor. Looking up he saw his attacker flying towards the Dadlam he was facing; his attacker happened to be the black haired Dadlam Starfire was facing.

"Cyborg!" Cyborg stood up as Starfire flew near him "Are you ok?"

"Yeah Star, don't worry about me!" Star nodded and flew to continue with her pursuit.

"Hey Bee, take him down!" Blackfire said to her friend as the Selegnas talked "Don't just run away from him."

"Right back at you." Bee said to her friend "Why are you flying away from that girl?"

"Just for fun." Blackfire said with a shrug before looking back at the Selegnas "Oops, gotta go!"

Bumblebee watched as Blackfire flew away with the female red-haired Selegna in pursuit before turning back to her rival and decided to try a new technique. She flew towards the robotic Selegna as if trying to tackle him. The Selegna saw this and prepared his fists but it was all useless due to the fact that his rival seemed to disappear into thin air.

Cyborg looked around but found no sign of the Dadlam he was facing. As he looked around he felt something on his nose; he moved his hand to rub his nose but he retracted it immediately after feeling a sharp pain on it.

"What the-?" At that moment he saw a mini-winged Dadlam flying in front of him "Hey, what's with you?"

"I'm not called Bumblebee for nothing, you know?" Bumblebee answered before punching the Selegna on the nose but the amazing thing about it was that the punch made the Selegna fall flat on his back.

The Selegna stood up as soon as he fell and looked around surprised only to feel something like a sting on his back; when he turned looking for his rival she had already flown away and zapped him on his side. The Dadlam zapped the Selegna relentlessly and he found himself yelling in pain all the while. He finally saw her near him and tried to punch her but she flew away and prepared another charge; only this time she wasn't quick enough and he clapped his palms together squarely on her leaving her badly disoriented from the hit. She dropped to the floor with a weary groan, losing her weapons, and found herself in the Selegna's immense shadow. Suddenly he moved his foot, trying to crush her, but she got it in gear and took off running.

The boy took a few stomping strides and all of them missed. Bumblebee cleared the floor and doubled back to pick up the stingers. Then she zipped all around while he swiped futilely at her. Finally, she flew close to his face, right between the eyes, and she fired one of her "B" shaped weapons.

Geo-Force took a few steps backwards after receiving a shot from the blonde female Selegna's hands; he was thankful for his heightened resistance. He watched as the girl prepared for another attack and that's when he saw his opportunity to strike; he focused his energy in his hands and then pointed towards his rival who started to crouch down slowly because of him: He was controlling gravity and making the Selegna heavier and heavier with each passing second.

"Soon, we'll be declared the winners of the fight." Geo said as he walked towards the Selegna who was trying to stay straight up without much success. Geo walked behind her and added more pressure until she was on all fours trying not to let her torso touch the ground.

Just as he was about to give the final push he noticed something on the Selegna's back; a mark on her mid-back almost touching her top. But it wasn't just any mark; it was a mark the Evil close to Hell knew all too well.

"But how…?" Terra heard the Dadlam say as the pressure decreased; she took the chance to use her powers and make sand fly towards her counterpart in order to make him lose concentration; it worked just enough to let her stand straight up once again.

"What happened?" She asked to the Dadlam with a smirk "Are you thinking about giving up?"

"How did you get that mark on your back?" The Dadlam asked ignoring her question, Terra raised an eyebrow before answering.

"I don't think that's any of your business, but if you really want to know; I've had it since birth. Do you like it?"

"But that's impossible." Geo whispered but the Selegna seemed to hear him.

"Look, I have no idea what it has to do with anything but I want to finish the fight if you don't mind."

"Yeah sure." Geo answered waking up from his trance "I won't get distracted again."

Both Geo and Terra's hands and eyes started to glow as they got ready for the next round; time to rock!

"This is ridiculous!" Aqualad said as he ran evading some arrows that were shot at him "He should be the one running away from me and not the other way around."

"I'm going to catch you sooner or later so I think it would be better if you stopped now!" The Dadlam yelled after him but Aqualad didn't stop "Ok then, I'll have to use my special arrows!"

The shots stopped and Aqualad took the chance to look behind him only to find the Dadlam ready to shot three more arrows; but these had blue heads. He waited until the arrows were fired before diving out of the way and the arrows flew past him.

"_Those _were your special arrows?" Asked Aqualad trying not to laugh at his counterpart, but the Dadlam smirked and pointed behind Aqualad who turned around just in time to jump out of the way of the same blue-headed arrows he had evaded just a moment ago "What the-?"

"Those arrows, my dear idiot, follow the first Selegna essence it detects; and guess what…" As the Dadlam spoke, the arrows turned around and went flying back towards Aqualad who started to run once again trying to evade the flying missiles.

"This isn't fair!" Speedy chuckled as he saw the Selegna run futilely away from the arrows that continued following him.

The Selegna broke another water pipe and controlled some water, sending it towards the arrows but Speedy wasn't worried about it; water bullets could do nothing against his special arrows. Speedy saw how the water bullets hit the arrows without much luck and started to laugh at the sight of his counterpart.

"Get out of the way!" Aqualad yelled so his friends could jump out of the way before he ran into them.

"Aqualad, what's going on?" He heard Kole calling after him but he couldn't answer her, he had a plan already forming in his mind _'I have to go back to my rival.'_

"Hey Se-lame-gna! Ready to give up?" Aqualad had slowed down a bit and the arrows were almost touching his back but he kept running towards his rival who hadn't moved an inch since he last saw him after he had shot the arrows.

"I told you this isn't fair!" Aqualad yelled at the redheaded male who smirked.

"And what do you think is fair?"

"This!" Aqualad jumped high into the air just in time to evade the arrows that continued their flight towards the Dadlam before making contact and exploding; Aqualad landed a few feet away from where the explosion occurred and took a deep breath before speaking to himself "Now _that's_ what I call 'fair'."

"Nice trick Selegna!" Aqualad looked up surprised to hear the voice of his rival as if nothing had happened; he was a little farther than he remembered so the Dadlam must have moved just in time to evade the explosion "But you'll need more than that to beat me."

Robin back-flipped as the Rachel girl sent rock after rock at him trying to hit him without success; she was almost as good at moving earth as Terra was and had caused him some troubles; add the fact all the other things she could do with her powers and she becomes a very dangerous rival.

"You know? I gotta admit you're not a bad rival." Robin said once she had stopped throwing rocks at him.

"And am I supposed to feel flattered?" Asked the Dadlam sarcastically.

"Considering you're an Evil close to Hell then yes; you should feel flattered that I told you something like that. After all, I haven't lost a battle in my life, ever." Robin replied with confidence clearly showing in his voice; something, he knew, bothered his counterpart judging by the way she glared at him; even with that hood on he could see her eyes perfectly and tell what she felt about everything he did.

"Neither have I, and you're not a bad rival yourself; you're turning out to be almost as interesting as some of the Dadlams I've battled before. And yes; that was a compliment." Now it was Robin's turn to glare, she knew how to give an answer, he'd give her that; but that didn't mean he had to like her.

"Such a big mouth for a little girl, don't you think?" Rachel continued to glare at him; who did he think he was to call her 'little girl'?

"I'll give you your 'Little girl'." Rachel launched a punch at her rival but he dodged it; she had seen a little bit of his battle with Red X when she had a little time to recover her breath during her fight with Geo's female version and this guy was almost as good at hand-on-hand combat as X was. She knew it was foolish of her to attack with her fists directly on the boy but it was an impulse.

Robin took the hit to his advantage and bent down to sweep the girl off of her feet; she fell flat on her back and he got ready to pin her down with his bo-staff but she rolled out of the way just in time before firing at him with her black power. The shot hit him on the chest and sent him flying away but he stuck his bo-staff on the floor stopping his flight and landed on his feet with the same grace he'd shown before.

The Selegna took some explosive disks from his belt and threw them to the Dadlam but she used her powers to create a force field around her not letting the disks touch her. She then formed a ball with her dark powers and fired it at the boy but he ducked and threw a bird-a-rang to the girl. She flew out of the way and made the sand around the Pure close to Heaven start to move around forming a sand storm around him. Just when the Evil close to Hell thought she would win a grappling hook shot out from the sand storm and hooked itself around the Dadlam's ankle before the hook was pulled down bringing the girl with it, dragging her to the ground.

Rachel lost her concentration and let the sandstorm dissipate; she tried to stand up immediately but she found herself pinned to the ground by the Selegna she was facing: He was pinning her arms with his hands and had his knee pressed to her stomach strongly enough to keep her from concentrating enough to use her powers. Rachel was on the ground and with no possibilities of using her powers to help herself.

"Fallen Dadlam. 10…"

The moment they heard the computer starting the countdown everyone looked around looking for the fallen Dadlam, and needless to say that, when the Dadlams discovered who the fallen comrade was, they wanted to kill the Selegna with their bare hands.

"9…"

Hot Spot and Kid Wykkyd tried to help the heiress but they were, literally, held back by a crystal barrier made by the pink-haired Selegna and by a water barrier made by the black-eyed Selegna respectively; the crystal barrier was made in such a way that it prevented Kid Wykkyd from teleporting. The rest of the Dadlams were held back by the rest of the Selegnas; the super-fast boy was keeping Red X busy enough so that he couldn't teleport either; he had teleported several times during their fight.

"8…"

"No-one can help you now." Robin said bending down so that his face was closer to the Dadlam's one.

"I don't need any help." The Dadlam replied lifting her head a little bit off of the floor.

"7…"

"You still think you can get out of this one?" Robin got even closer to the girl's face to meet her challenge; she lifted her head a little more before answering.

"I know I can get out of this one."

"6…"

"Oh yeah? How?" Robin asked inching even closer to Rachel waiting for a reply but instead of speaking she did something that no-one expected: She planted her lips firmly on his making her hood fall down in the process.

Robin's eyes widened the moment he felt her lips on his; he could see a bit of her purple hair now but that didn't bother him; the thing was that he was being kissed by a Dadlam and he wasn't moving.

Rachel felt the Selegna loosening his grip on her and his knee wasn't pushing that hard now so she took the opportunity to make a big black claw appear from the ground before using it to push the Selegna off of her. Her plan had worked perfectly. She stood up immediately, put her hood back on and wiped her lips with her sleeve; fortunately she hadn't gone farther than simply pressing her lips to his otherwise she would have had to disinfect her mouth once they got back to the Evil close to Hell realm… But she was going to brush her teeth anyway.

"Countdown stopped, the fight continues." Again no-one paid attention to the computer; Rachel was the only one who was in her five senses; the rest of the teens in the arena were looking shocked at her, even the winged dogs were growling; but the one who had received the greatest shock of all was the kissed Selegna. But soon someone else came back to reality.

Red X growled and pushed the button for teleportation and teleported right in front of the kissed Selegna; not wasting a second he punched him on the nose and then jumped behind him to kick him in the back making the Selegna fall to the floor; X then put his foot on the Selegna's back and took hold of the kissed boy's arms lifting them over his back as much as he could.

The other teens woke up and got into action; the Selegnas tried to get to their friend but the Dadlams blocked them.

"Fallen Selegna. 10…"

"Who do you think you are to kiss her like that?" Robin heard the Dadlam growl as he pulled at his arms.

"I didn't kiss her!"

"9…"

"If you didn't notice, _she_ was the one who kissed _me_" Robin saw Rachel running towards the other side of the arena to help the Dadlams keep the Selegnas away from him.

"8…"

"You wanted it; you were the one who started to inch closer to her from the beginning!" Red X applied more pressure to the Selegna's back.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"7…"

"I'll get my revenge on you!" Red X promised more that threatened digging his free foot into the other boy's back; joining the first one. He heard the Selegna grunt in pain and that was something he liked.

"6…"

"Leave us alone!" Starfire yelled trying to fly to her friend, but the black-haired girl she had been facing throughout the whole battle wouldn't let her do so.

"I don't think so dear." The Dadlam replied firing a star-bolt at Starfire.

"5…"

"Move or I'll have to hurt you!" Terra said to the winged Dadlam.

"Oh no, I'm so scared!" Her counterpart replied sarcastically "I'd like to see you try."

"4…"

"I'm serious, move!" Cyborg said pointing his sonic cannon to Terra's male version who had a ball of lava in front of him ready to be thrown.

"Make me!"

"3…"

"Listen girl, what you did was cheating; you were going to lose already." Kid Flash said to Rachel who was trying to block his path.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures." Rachel replied with a shrug "But it still was disgusting."

"2…"

"I don't care, now I have to get to him; excuse me." With that said the boy ran towards his friend -and the boy he had to protect- evading all the other teens in his path as well as any other obstacle.

"1…"

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Yes, I know it's been a really long time but I finally managed to update. I hope you liked the chapter but I won't know it if you don't review so, please, tell me what you think.**

**I'll try to start the new chapter ASAP.**

**Next Chapter: A winner is decided, how shall they celebrate? There's much to discuss in the upcoming chapter, and I know you know what kind subjects we'll talk about, don't you? **


	7. Afterthoughts

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Teen Titans

**Where we left****: **"I don't care, now I have to get to him; excuse me." With that said the boy ran towards his friend -and the boy he had to protect- evading all the other teens in his path as well as any other obstacle.

"1…"

**Now with the story…**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Chapter 6**

All the teens were surrounded by dust; no-one could see a thing and that didn't help at all. They were all anxious and were yelling all sorts of things; they all fell quiet though, the moment they heard the computer speaking again.

"Duel Finished. Winners; the Dadlams."

The teens stayed silent as they waited for the dust to fade away and discovering what had actually happened. As the dust faded away no-one but Rachel could believe what they were seeing: The red-haired male Selegna had crashed into what seemed to be a black force field that protected the fallen Selegna and his captor and that wall was the only thing preventing the speedster from falling face first on the floor.

"You lose." Rachel said taking the force field away letting the Selegna fall next to his companion.

"Way to go!" Argent exclaimed raising her fist in the air; her fellow Dadlams followed suit as Red X ran up to them.

"It was about time we defeated them!" The skull-masked boy exclaimed approaching Rachel "You're defiantly the best there is."

"Did you ever doubt it?" She asked with a smirk; her friends started complimenting her on her good work.

"Always full of surprises; I'm glad you're on our side." Jinx commented smiling proudly at her best friend.

"I wouldn't want it to be any other way." Rachel smiled back.

"Now guys: Who won?!" Speedy asked loudly so his friends could answer him.

"The Dadlams!"

"And who lost?!"

"The Se-lame-gnas!" The Evil close to Hell cheered happily about their victory; the Selegnas on the other hand weren't that happy.

"Are you ok Robin?" Asked Aqualad as he helped the heir up.

"My pride is hurt; do you think I'm ok?" Robin retorted angry with himself for letting the Dadlams fool him.

"But nothing besides your pride is hurt, right?" Asked BB checking his friend up.

"I'm just a little sore here and there but I'll live." The questioned teen assured before sighing "But they won anyway."

"Do not feel bad Robin; we might have committed too many oversights this time but we shall be the winners in the next battle." Starfire tried to cheer Robin up but even she herself was feeling rather upset.

"You wish!" They heard one of the Dadlams yell from the other side of the arena.

"You wanna fight again or what?" Terra challenged only to be held back by her boyfriend, this, however, didn't hold back the Dadlams from talking back at them.

"So we can see you lose again?" Mocked the Starfire-look-alike "No thanks, you're boring already."

"Yeah, you can look for some other Dadlam you may be able to defeat… Oh, but wait…" The one that seemed to be made of fire started pretending to think about it "Those Dadlams don't exist!"

"Why don't you just get lost?" Kid Flash snapped at them ready to start another fight if necessary.

"Sure." Geo-Force replied smirking proudly "We have to celebrate another victory; and we have yet to lose a fight unlike some Selegnas we know!"

"C'mon now guys," Bumblebee started walking out of the arena "Let's leave them to drown in their own shame."

Her fellow Dadlams followed her, their winged dog joined them outside the arena jumping happily as if knowing what had happened in the fight; he was a Dragon so it wouldn't be a surprise. The Selegnas glared at them still from inside the arena; it was the first time any of them had lost and the way the Dadlams were teasing them didn't make it any easier. Of course, that reaction wasn't much of a surprise either.

They saw the so called Rachel throw one last proud glance at them before turning around and starting her way down the stairs with the other Evil Close to Hell in tow.

"Let's go back to our realm guys." Cyborg started once the Dadlams were out of sight "We need a shower and a long rest."

"You're right Cy, let's go." BB agreed walking out of the arena with the rest not far behind, their spirit was down and no-one said a word for a long while.

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: Later with the Dadlams:**

The whole pack was at Raven's castle having a drink in her room after the tough battle; Malchior had already been returned to Slade's house and they only wanted to take a rest. But there was a question lingering in everybody's mind…

"Raven, why did you kiss the Selegna?" Asked Jason looking Raven directly in the eyes "You could have done something else to get him off you."

"Yeah," Brion agreed "It was a little too much, don't you think?"

"It was the first thing that came to my mind." Raven shrugged seated on her bed "And that shook him up for sometime so it gave more chance for you to attack him, Jason."

"And, besides;" Mandy started with a smirk "Raven didn't die and the boy was hot enough, just as that water-freak friend of his… Who knows? Maybe I would have done the same."

"Don't start Mandy." Roy spoke up folding his arms over his chest "But, you know? The girls weren't that bad either. Although, I'm still wondering about the redhead who looked like you."

"She did not look like me at all!" Mandy retorted, annoyed "I'm way prettier than her."

"But I get what he's saying Mandy." Karen was the one who spoke this time. "I admit I've seen people like you two around, but, in general, she could very well be your sister."

"And I also noticed that with the blond girl and Brion too." Toni said earning everyone's attention "That girl was your female version, really."

"Of course not." Brion was the one feeling insulted now, but he did remember the birthmark she had and it was bothering him, a lot.

"You two won't admit it," Isaiah pointed out. "But you know it's the truth, maybe there's something behind it all; you could be their family."

"That's crap." Mandy said finally. "And even if we were, so what? We hate each other, we've learned to do so since we were little and we don't really care, right Brion?"

"Right." Brion agreed with a nod but he was feeling a little unsure about it all.

"Whatever you say guys." Jane said just as unconvinced as the rest of her friends "Let's forget about it for now; it's time to celebrate for yet another victory."

"You can stay here girls," Isaiah started standing up from the sofa he was seated on "Say boys, if Raven allows Kevin and me to go out for a while, this could be a boys' night out."

"Sounds good, what do you say Rae?" Asked Jason turning to the heiress as did the rest of the people there; the questioned girl smiled at them.

"Sure, go ahead and have fun." All the boys cheered and made their way to the door, the last to go was Kevin being that he gave Toni a good-bye kiss; it was something he couldn't forget.

The girls waved smiling until Kevin closed the door behind him, then the girls waited silently until they couldn't hear the boy's footsteps and that's when they turned to Raven who didn't like the way they were staring at her.

"What?"

"C'mon Rae, how was it?" Jane asked excited with the same expression all the girls but Raven were wearing on their faces.

"How was what?"

"The kiss, duh." Mandy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What was it like to kiss a Selegna?"

"You don't wanna know."

"But of course we do!" Toni exclaimed sitting next to Raven on her bed. "Kissing one of your own species is one thing, but kissing one of the _others_; that's something not everyone can do."

"Well it was nothing out of this world."

"No pun intended?" Karen asked playfully. "That boy was not of our world so don't play with us and just spill it."

"Yeah Rae, tell us already." Jane pleaded also sitting next to Raven who looked around at her friends; all of them were expecting her to tell the tale.

"Oh, all right." Raven took a deep breath ready to start…

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: With the Selegnas:**

"Back so soon?" The teenagers didn't even look at Alfred as they made their way to sit on the sofas in one of the castle's living rooms. "What happened?"

"We lost Alfred; we lost." Richard replied with a tired sigh. "And it was all my fault."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked eyeing the teens curiously; they did have defeated expressions on their faces.

"We fought against a group of Dadlams today and we lost." Victor explained. "But don't blame yourself, Richard."

"Yeah, it could have been any of us in your situation." Gar agreed; the rest of the Selegnas nodded but it didn't help Richard that much.

"You're only trying to cheer me up but it won't take anything away." The heir said rejected. "I let the Dadlam fool me and it made us lose; if I hadn't been distracted because of what she did, then the masked one wouldn't have tackled me and I wouldn't have fallen down."

"Please, stop blaming yourself." Kori pleaded. "It will be no good for you."

"Besides, it was something hard to prevent; she played her cards the right way." Tara admitted although she wasn't pleased with that.

"And if you think it was your fault we lost I have to say I'm guilty as well." Wally spoke up. "I didn't get to you in time; I couldn't take that boy away from you."

"Don't even mention it," Garth said. "I couldn't do my job as bodyguard; what kind of bodyguard am I?"

"Stop crying over it guys." Pamela said with a sigh. "I know it's the first time we've been defeated and it's hard to accept but whining won't change that."

"Pam is right, you know?" Kole said and Joe nodded agreeing with the girl. "Let's stop feeling sorry for ourselves and just work harder in our trainings."

"And just when I thought the trainings couldn't get any harder." Tara complained. "Are we going to tell Arthur about this?"

"He'll find out sooner or later so you decide." Garth commented with a shrug.

"I better have him finding out on his own." Wally said sighing. "You aren't going to tell anyone, right Alfred?"

"What?" Asked Alfred surprised to see they knew he was still there. "Oh, no; of course not."

"Thank you." All the young Selegnas thanked at once.

"I… I shall leave now." Alfred announced walking away to give the teenagers some privacy.

"Yes, I think I'll go home now." Tara said standing up from the couch she was seated on. "I could use a long hot shower right about now."

"It is a good idea." Kori agreed. "I shall go to clean myself up as well."

"Going so soon girls?" Asked Gar watching as Kole and Pamela stood up from the couch as well. Tara went over to him and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"We seriously need a shower Gar." Kole said. "After such a fight I have to find a way to relax and get the Dadlam feeling off of me."

"Yeah, what she said." Pam agreed exiting the room. "We'll see you tomorrow boys!"

"Bye!" The boys called back as they heard the girl's footsteps fade away.

"Now Rich," Victor started as he and the rest of the boys turned to the heir "Tell us; how was it?"

"How was what?" Rich asked clueless at his friends' smirking faces.

"C'mon, you know what we're talking about." Wally said, very interested. "The kiss, how was it?"

"Why do you wanna know?" Richard asked. "It was a Dadlam who kissed me."

"Well, duh; we know that." Gar started with a roll of his eyes. "Kissing one of your own species is one thing but being kissed by a Dadlam is something that doesn't happen everyday."

"There is nothing to say." Rich answered simply with a shrug.

"You were kissed by a very attractive Dadlam and are still alive, you must have something to say." Garth insisted and even Joe was questioning Richard only with his eyes.

"Well…" Rich started only to tease his friends. "You really wanna know?"

"Yes!"

"All right, all right…" Richard raised his hands up in surrender after his friends had yelled at him "I'll tell you…"

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: With the female Dadlams:**

"It felt cold." Raven started looking up trying to remember everything about the kiss. "His lips felt cold."

"Cold?" Asked Jane with a raised eyebrow. "How cold?"

"It was…" Raven looked for the right words to describe it. "As if having ice pressed against my lips; but it didn't burn like one; it just felt cold but in a nice way."

"Nice way?" Mandy asked not really understanding.

"Yeah, the kind of cold that does not bother you; the kind that feels simply nice enough." Raven said trying to make it clearer. "As if it was one of those cold days you like to stay at home drinking a cup of hot chocolate; that kind of cold."

"Wow." Toni breathed. "Are you serious about it?"

"Absolutely." Raven assured with a nod. "That's exactly how I felt when I kissed him."

"Cool!" Karen exclaimed with a smile. "If you survived it means it's safe enough to kiss a Selegna; maybe I'll try it."

"Would you dare to do it?" Asked Toni not believing the confession. "Raven did it out of desperation and it worked; but doing it just for fun?"

"Why not?" Shrugged Karen. "I bet that masked boy is brushing his teeth at the moment; for them the fact is disgusting with them being pure and all, but for us it's just fun to make them suffer."

"So you'll do it just to have fun making the Selegnas uncomfortable?" Mandy asked with a smirk. "I like the idea."

"There's one Selegna I'd like to try this with." Karen continued. "He was giving me a lot of trouble; if I kissed him he would just run away while wiping his tongue with his hands until he reached his house."

"Who's the Selegna?" Asked Raven out of curiosity. "The big blue one? The one that looked made of metal?"

"That one, the one I call 'Sparky'." The questioned girl nodded. "You have no idea how he was bothering me."

"He? Bothering you?" Asked Jane with a scoff. "You should have fought against the speedster."

"What happened with him?" Mandy asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He was just getting on my nerves with all the teasing; he was so cocky and confident of himself!" Jane complained moving her arms around making it all more expressive. "He even found a nickname for me."

"Really?" Toni asked amused. "And what did he call you?"

"Little Minx." The pink-haired girl answered crossing her arms over her chest. "And I hate it!"

"It sounds so corny!" Karen exclaimed, almost disgusted. "At least the nickname I used for the big Selegna was used as a direct insult and not as a simple tease; but this one…"

"I know, don't tell anymore." Jane requested sighing tiredly.

"And would you kiss him as Karen wants to do?" Mandy asked, Jane put her finger on her chin as if thinking about it.

"Maybe…" She answered. "I'm not sure."

"And you, Mandy?" Asked Raven turning to the black-haired girl. "Who would you kiss?"

"I would pick one of the black-haired ones." Mandy answered without stopping to think about it. "The water-freak one isn't half bad and neither was the one you kissed, Rae."

"Well, you sure know what you want." Karen commented bemused.

"What can I say?" Mandy shrugged. "They're both pretty-"

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: With the male Selegnas:**

"Hot." Richard answered simply. "It felt hot."

"Hot as in what?" Asked Gar hoping his friend could be clearer.

"Hot as if you were kissing a flame." Rich explained. "But it didn't burn."

"… We're still not understanding." Wally said awkwardly. "If you touch a flame your get burnt; that's what's supposed to happen."

"I know but…" Rich thought a little more about it and then an idea to explain it better came to him. "Have you ever played with the flame of a lit candle? You know; move your finger around it until you can't take the heat anymore?"

"Yeah." All the boys answered except for Joe who just nodded.

"Well, there's a point when you have to pull the finger away because it already burns you a little too much." Rich said. "The kiss felt like that only a little softer."

"Now we understand." Garth said looking directly at the heir. "It really was like that?"

"Just like that." Rich nodded. "There's no better way of describe it."

"And I always thought their kisses would be cold as their heart is supposed to be." Gar spoke up earning weird glances from everyone. "What?"

"You've actually thought about kissing a Dadlam before?" Victor asked surprised.

"Uhhh…" The green teen stayed speechless for a moment before deciding to tell the truth. "Well, I just thought about it once after a battle Kori had with another female Dadlam about a month ago; but that's it."

"Wait until Tara knows about this." Vic teased with a smirk. "She'll kill you before breaking up with you."

"Don't even think about it!" Gar yelled to his best friend pointing a threatening finger at him. "If she ever knows about this I'll kill whoever told it to her by myself with my bare hands."

"I think I could do it someday…" All eyes turned to look at Wally who was looking up at the ceiling with a half-smile.

"Tell Tara about my thoughts?" Asked Gar just to be sure, he saw the redhead shaking his head.

"Kiss a Dadlam."

"Say what?!"

"I mean it." Wally said as though his friends had never yelled. "It sounds appealing."

"Man, are you feeling well?" Asked Gar resting his hand against Wally's forehead as if to check his temperature.

"Think about it;" The redhead started slapping the other boy's hand away. "Not only would I have a brand new experience for my memory, but I could also make a Dadlam go through a bad moment because a Selegna kissed her."

"Well, that Dadlam… Rachel, was it? Didn't seem to hate the idea of kissing Richard here." Garth pointed out remembering she had been the one to kiss their friend and not the other way around.

"She was just desperate; it was probably the first thing that came to her mind." Wally proposed, Joe was nodding saying he also thought the same about it.

"And you think she's brushing her teeth at the moment then?" Rich asked with a quirked eyebrow. "It wouldn't surprise me, I'm sure she feels just as degraded as me."

"But I don't see _you_ brushing your teeth." Victor said strangely. "I guess you don't really mind she kissed you."

"As Wally said; it was a unique experience." Rich replied with a shrug.

"See?" Wally asked, motioning to the heir. "He agrees with me."

"Oh yeah?" Asked Garth folding his arms over his chest. "And if you had a chance to kiss one of the Dadlams we fought today, which one would you pick?"

"The pink haired one." Wally answered simply. "I just love to freak her out; imagine how she would feel if I not only decided to mess with her verbally but also added a kiss to it all."

"She'd kill you." Victor said. "If I had to pick one it'd be the winged one; she was just playing with me and this would be the perfect way of getting my revenge on her."

"I'd go for the Kori-look-alike." Garth decided. "My crush on Kori helped with the decision."

"And you, Joe?" Asked the green boy turning to the blonde teen "Which one would you pick?"

Joe nodded and directed his gaze to Garth so he could read his mind, after a few seconds the black haired boy spoke up.

"He says either Rachel or the one with black hair and red bangs."

"Interesting." Rich said with a sigh. "You know? With or without kisses I still am hoping something."

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: With the female Dadlams:**

"And what's that, Rae?" Jane asked the heiress.

"I'm hoping to battle them again." Raven answered "They're the strongest Selegnas we've faced so far; they're the only ones who have ever given such fight. They're worth our battling time and another battle with them is something I would certainly like to experience again. Don't you agree?"

"Definitely."

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Hey! They're teenagers; they just had to talk about it!**

**Well anyway, now you know who won and it's a pity for the Selegnas but you can't always win. Right?**

**Please leave your reviews, the story wil****l continue moving and I hope it'll be fast.**

**Next Chapter: **This was hard fight and the Dadlams and Selegnas would like to meet each other again, what happens when some of the warriors happen to do it if only by accident?


	8. Bitter vengeance

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Teen Titans.

**Where we left:** "I'm hoping to battle them again." Raven answered "They're the strongest Selegnas we've faced so far; they're the only ones who have ever given such fight. They're worth our battling time and another battle with them is something I would certainly like to experience again. Don't you agree?"

"Definitely."

**Now with the story…**

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Chapter 7**

Robin sighed as he walked out of his room to meet his bodyguards in the living room; he was just done with their daily training and wanted to get away from there at least for a moment. He thought there would be not better place to so than the In-between.

The In-between.

It had been two days since his battle against Rachel and her group of Dadlams. He still felt like crap for letting his friends down and making them lose for the first time, ever. They still had to tell Arthur about it but they guessed he was already suspecting something considering that he himself had told them they looked down and he would help by giving them more work. They all decided to smile for their body's sake.

"Hey Rich, you ready to go?" Richard looked up to find himself in the living room, Garth and Wally were up and staring at him waiting for a reply, the heir nodded.

"Yeah, let's go for Rorek and we'll be on our way."

"How long will you be out Master Richard?" Alfred asked nearing the boys.

"I'm going out just for a walk so I guess an hour or so." Richard answered with a shrug, Alfred nodded.

"I'll have a snack ready for you three by that time then."

"Thanks Alfred." The three boys said in unison with a little smile.

"Let's get going then." Wally urged "I'm tired of being here."

"I'm just tired." Garth exhaled shaking his head "Dad did exaggerate a little this time."

"Don't worry about it." The heir said, walking to the backyard so he could get his pet "He always does."

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: A few minutes later in the In-between:**

"My dad has been pressuring me a little." Aqualad said as they walked along the stands towards the natural reserve, he just wanted to start a conversation "He asked me yesterday if something had happened to us in the In-between over and over again during dinner and until I went to bed. I told him we had had a very tough battle, fortunately he didn't ask me if we won or not; I would need to spill it all if he did."

"He does know something happened." Kid Flash commented "He just wants to make sure he's right, you think we should tell him already?"

"I'd rather have him knowing a little later, he's hard enough on us as it is." Robin said, looking back at his bodyguards who, in outings like this one, were obliged to stay a few feet behind the heir. Rorek was walking happily at his side in his dog form.

"Do you think he'll be even stricter with us if we tell him the truth?" Aqualad asked, making his friends look at him with an 'are-you-kidding?' look "Right."

"No offence Aqualad, but he does take his job a little too seriously sometimes." Robin said, looking back to the front "I wonder if he ever has nightmares for what he does to us."

"It actually helps him sleep better." The black-haired bodyguard said making all three laugh a little.

"You know?" KF started with a smirk "If he ever knew Robin got kissed by a Dadlam he would surely die on the spot."

"I don't plan on telling him that ever in my life, or anyone else for that matter." Robin sighed and looked back at them "With you nine knowing it is more than enough."

"All Heaven would break lose if this was known." Kid Flash said waving his arms around expressing more emotion "Just imagine this on everyone's mouth, all the girls having their fantasies crushed, all the boys envying you even more, the adults looking at you with disgust; it would be no good for you, even less after you become the King."

"Gee, thanks for the support, Kid Flash." Robin said sarcastically. "Now I can't wait to tell everybody about this little adventure."

"Adventure?" Kid Flash said with a big smirk plastered on his face "I thought it was a one-battle stand."

"Hey, do I look like the kind of guy who would do that?" Robin joked back with a smirk as well.

"If we answer that we might get fired." Aqualad joined the joking; it was good things got lighter than they had been the last couple of days.

"More likely, yes." The bodyguards pretended to bite their gloved nails in fear, making the heir laugh "Unless of course you begged for forgiveness on your knees."

"That is not gonna happen; not now, not ever." Aqualad said faking insult by those words, his red-haired friend did the same.

"We still have dignity, y'know?"

"No, I actually never thought about it." The black-haired boy pretended to think about it for a moment before continuing "And I still don't care!"

"Hey!" The bodyguards yelled before laughing along with their heir.

Suddenly they heard Rorek start growling and looked down at him only to find him staring ahead showing his teeth to some unknown rival. The boy recognized the growl immediately: It was the same growl he had emitted two days ago while facing the dark dog. The Dadlams' dog.

"Don't tell me that…" Robin started, walking a little more towards the forest, the other two boys right behind him with the dog stalking in the same direction by their side.

"Aw man, it's true." Aqualad said looking to the people who were standing outside of the forest "It's them again."

"At least six of them." Kid Flash pointed out "What should we do, Robin?"

"Keep going." The heir answered, frowning and standing straight up "They seem to be talking but I bet they won't be too long here; it's just a little past noon and more Selegnas will be coming soon. They won't like it here then."

"So, are we going to just walk past them not giving them a second glance?" Aqualad asked with a raised eyebrow, the heir nodded.

"We have nothing to fear; they're Dadlams for Heaven's sake, we're way better than them and a simple defeat won't change that fact." The Selegna heir said, very sure of himself, hiding the fact that he actually felt uncomfortable. Still, he was a Selegna and part of the royal family none-the less; he had to act as one if he ever wanted to become King. "Come one guys, let's get this over with."

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**: With the Dadlams a few steps ahead:**

"And so, they're very proud of me as always." Jinx finished her story, she had told everything about the battle to her parents two nights ago… Or her version of the battle anyway; the Dadlams had decided to take a day off of their friendship last day so they could just stay home and enjoy the pleasures that come from listening to music, watching TV and playing video games… What? Can't a civilization like this one have the pleasures of technology? "I'm getting tired of them always telling me the same, next time I win a battle I will not tell them about it."

"Well, it seems you just love to be modest, doll." Red X said sarcastically, rolling his eyes behind his mask, Jinx sent him a glare as a response but the rest of the Dadlams there only laughed quietly in agreement.

"Now, don't come and tell me you didn't tell your parents we won against that bunch of Se-lame-gnas." The pink haired girl dared, X took a step towards her.

"Yeah, as I walked to my room I said 'I won a battle today!' and they replied while watching TV 'Great!'" He said simply "End of the story."

"What a sad life you have." Jinx pointed out crossing her arms over her chest before turning to the other guys there "I bet all of you told your parents the whole story too, like me."

"I did tell them a short story and they gave me an extra desert." Hot Spot said with a shrug. "Nothing out of this world."

"I told them the story and they said I belong with the family." Geo continued recalling what happened last night. "It felt good to hear that."

"I didn't bother telling them anything, during dinner it was my mom who talked all the while." Rachel said seriously, by her side, Kid Wykkyd shook his head to tell the others he hadn't said anything either.

"Why do you hate your mother so much, Rachel?" Asked Geo curiously, he had never understood why Rachel talked about her mother with such a serious –and sometimes hateful- tone; he saw the girl looking down for a second before returning her gaze to him.

"I don't hate her, I just…" Rachel sighed tiredly "I can't explain it but I feel weird when around her."

"Don't worry Rach," X started walking closer to her "I'm sure it's nothing… Well, well, well; would you look at that?"

The Dadlams' heads snapped to where X was looking and saw exactly what made him change the conversation so suddenly; it was none other than three of the Selegnas they had beaten just a couple of days ago trying to walk past them without even bothering to send them a glance. That is, until they heard X talking, knowing full well they were the reason for him to speak up.

"It's the Selegnas we defeated a couple of days ago." Geo pointed out with a smirk, the Selegnas only scowled at them.

"I thought they would never show their faces again in the In-between after the way we kicked their asses." X said crossing his arms over his chest proudly. The Selegnas didn't give them a verbal reply but the winged white dog opted for growling at them without caring, his master petting him lightly trying to shut him up.

"Aw, they aren't replying. What's wrong?" Jinx teased, trying to make the group of 'Pure close to Heaven' feel as humiliated as they could, now that they had the chance to find them again so suddenly two days after defeating them. Sure, they had almost lost to the Se-lame-gnas but their dear heiress had managed to turn things around and it was the Dadlams who won that battle as it should always be "The last two neurons you had in your brain finally died?"

"Nah, I think they already learned that they just aren't good enough to even talk to us; they'll soon learn to keep their eyes down as well." Hot Spot replied to the pink-haired Dadlam but keeping his eyes on the members of the opposite realm not wanting to miss whatever expressions they would make "I mean, it's what lower forms of life should do to upper class, right?"

"Sorry if you think we're being too cruel," Red X started with a shrug, but the addressed males could hear the smile hidden underneath the skull-like mask which they would just love to rip off of the 'Evil close to Hell's head and deform his face with their bare hands "But we only lie when we feel like it."

"Something you can't do because of your rules; I bet that's why you aren't answering us." The blond Dadlam continued teasing, it was as if they were taking turns to talk "Just imagine what humiliating things you would say if you opened your mouth; it could make our job easier but a little more boring as well."

The three Selegnas stood in front of the opposite group, trying hard to keep their mouths shut, their fists clenched by their sides. They wanted so badly to snap back to each and every comment they were receiving, but they knew doing so would mean having the Dumb-lams winning over them by being able to provoke them with some useless words that they could forget if they wanted once they were far enough from the members of the opposite realm. They could see the smirking face of all the Dadlams –except for the masked one, whose smirk was easily felt- and it made their blood boil but they had to keep their emotions in check for they were not about to start another fight just yet and over something so stupid as some insults, no matter how much it hurt. Even Rorek seemed to understand everything that was happening, but he had stopped growling; he didn't want to hurt his throat with all his growling.

"All right guys, cut it out." Everyone's heads snapped to the source of the voice, eyes wide open after hearing such a phrase coming from the Dadlams heiress herself. The girl's face was covered by the cloak but the shinning purple eyes could still be seen and it was obvious they were serious, the pale lips that were illuminated by the sun –being the only part of her face left uncovered- were not expressing any kind of emotion; she was serious about it.

"Why?" Asked Jinx, very surprised by Rachel's actions to say the least "We're having so much fun with them."

"I would say the Selegna heir has suffered a lot already, I think we should give the prince a rest." Robin's eyes widened at the girl's words, he heard one of his bodyguards gasping softly but he didn't care who it had been because it was something obvious for anyone to do that: How did she know that?

"How do you know that?" The domino-masked teen asked aloud, he could now see the Dadlams surprise as well after Rachel's words had been confirmed by the Pure close to Heaven himself; everyone was gaping at the cloaked girl not, believing what had just happened. Rachel's lips curved up in a light smile that was barely noticeable.

"Two boys walking a few steps behind you, each standing to either of your sides, a unique winged dog who seems to follow you more than anyone else, everyone worrying so much about you during our battle;" She counted each reason with her fingers, her reasons seeming to wake her friends up mentally, slapping themselves for not realizing that themselves. Rachel folded her arms right below her breasts, looking more pretentious and now smirking freely "Either you're the realm's heir or you're actually made out of rotten meat, which is an insult you often use for us."

'Well, I am made of that.' Robin though sadly, knowing his parents had been actually Dadlams and not Selegnas as some would think. At the moment, though, he knew he couldn't say that to the Dadlams or only X'Hal knows what their reactions would be.

"So, you're quite assertive, I see." He finally opted to say, his voice even as not to let any emotion slip and give some kind of idea to his rival, and he found this moment to make a quick comeback for their earlier insults even if it wasn't her who had treated them badly in the first place "But you know the funny thing about it?"

"That you were originally the royal Joker?" Robin bit his tongue to keep himself collected, he heard the Dadlams snickering and felt his own friends tensing up as if trying to hold back from killing the other group with their bare hands. Robin let out a soft laugh trying to light Aqualad and Kid Flash up a little.

"Heh, no." The snickering stopped as everyone turned to see what the newly-uncovered heir had to say "The funny thing is that you kissed a prince, and you're still a frog."

Now it was the Dadlams who wanted to make a run for the Selegnas. They couldn't believe that pathetic excuse of a prince would say that to their friend, but Rachel just moved a little, her hand not letting the others move an inch. She knew how to deal with things like this and she knew her friends knew that as well so she didn't say a word to them; the simple movement of her hand was enough to stop them from going any further. Rachel turned to her current rival not losing her smirk.

"But even as a frog you fell for what I did to you." She replied calmly "Perhaps in this case one gets the victory not by finding love but by using something you don't seem to have, called a brain."

"No, I think there's another reason." The arguing Selegna said pretending to think about it "Perhaps you didn't morph because, even as scum, you were already a princess."

"What did you say?" The blond Dadlam asked, surprised, the other Evil close to Hell were also unable to believe what they had just heard. Robin's bodyguards walked to stand right by his side very surprised by what he said, the domino-masked lad just threw them a smile.

"I heard very clearly all the reasons you pointed out and I have to say that you're right; those are facts that could actually prove someone is very important if we talk about political issues." He explained enjoying the shocked expressions most of the Dadlams were wearing, the only one who didn't seem to be that shocked was the princess herself "And I just proved my point twice: First by watching your friends' reaction to my insult and second by the shocked expressions they're presenting themselves with. It was them who told me I was right."

"I have to give you some credit for that." Rachel admitted maintaining the same position since her own discovery "But you still discovered it after I told you about my own discovery. You're still too slow."

"Maybe." Robin replied with a nod, actually accepting the statement "But the point is that now I feel even better than you, than I did before."

"Is there a reason for that?" Rachel asked curiously not understanding the boy's words. The argument was supposed to end with her winning but what he had said was surprising to her; how could he feel better after all that? Had finding out about her real self really been that helpful in any way?

"You don't read much History, do you?" The Selegna prince asked, raising an eyebrow, a little amused by the Dadlam's question and even more so after seeing the confusion on his opposite's face.

"If you are an honorable prince then you'll stop right now." Jinx warned narrowing her eyes at the Selegnas, the bodyguards seemed to be as amused by their reactions as the heir himself was, as if knowing they had already won this verbal battle. It was so frustrating to see them acting that way that she had to say something else to try and get back at them "Your life is not something to be proud of either; you're quite special as well."

"My blood may not be the purest one but it's nothing compared to hers." Robin retorted, his friends staying quiet knowing the heir could handle everything by himself just fine. That was usually like him.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel questioned now really interested in whatever this Selegna had to say, how could her Dadlam life be any worse than his Selegna one; it had always been obvious that her life was way better: There were no rules for them to follow nor everyday training and not being completely honest with each other if you didn't want to "Answer me."

"You're a half-breed." Robin answered plainly, not only because he wanted to annoy the princess but also because he was not allowed to lie if he was asked something. It was his law "That's what I'm talking about."

"You're lying." The cloaked female said seriously, there was no way that could be true. Both of her parents were supposed to be living with her at the castle, no matter how much she disliked the elder woman who played as her mother and who has named herself as so since forever. Yet, Rachel did doubt of her being her biological mother more than once but she supposed it had been another Dadlam, not a Selegna.

"It's the whole truth." Robin assured, his body unmoving and his face now expressionless; he had managed to get his payback but, for some reason, now he felt bad about it. It was a dishonor to be half-breed, a half-blood living form was technically a walking sin. And Rachel was the reason for the kingdoms to be separated in the first place: She was the first –and as much as is known- the only half-breed existent but she wasn't treated badly because she was the heiress and it was well known by everyone that if you dared to question the Dadlam King's decisions you were as good as dead.

"You can't prove it." Rachel insisted still not wanting to believe her ears, she felt someone resting their hands on her shoulders but she didn't even turn around to see who it was for she was too focused on the prince to even care her friends were still there. The domino-masked boy shook his head but she knew it wasn't because she was right, she was sure it was quite the opposite.

"I found out about it a few days ago, the day you beat us." He replied, his voice no longer mocking but even "You should pay a visit to your public library and check the latest version of the History book that contains why our world is as divided as it is; you'll believe me then."

"That's crap, she does not need to do that." Jinx spoke up, tired of the scene before her, but Rachel wouldn't listen to her; her body was covered in a black shadow and she disappeared through the floor, leaving Geo-Force's hands to hang in the air with no shoulders to rest upon "Rachel?"

"I bet she went back to the realm, we have to find her." The blond Dadlam instructed, he shot a quick glare to their opposites before running back to the Evil close to Hell realm, Hot Spot, Jinx and Kid Wykkyd not far behind. Only one Dadlam stayed behind and it wasn't because he didn't want to go with his friend, but because he had to tell something to the raven-haired Selegna.

"You know?" He started, his robotic voice didn't show any emotion "What you did was something I would have never expected from one of your kind considering they're supposed to always be fair with everyone. Being a half-breed is something anyone would be humiliated by and I thought you, being who you are, would understand that better than many others, I guess I was wrong."

Robin didn't say anything, he understood everything the other boy was saying, he saw as Aqualad got ready to say something but he signaled with his hand for him to stay quiet, the bodyguard understood and stayed back. The Selegna prince petted his winged dog with his hand hoping to find some comfort on it. The teenager in black turned away from them seeming to be getting ready to go after the Evil close to Hell heiress himself.

"I would kill you right here, right now; but I have more important matters to attend to. Still, I promise I will get back at you for this, _prince_, expect the worst from me." The word 'prince' was like poison to Red X but he had made a vow and it had to be clear it was directed specially to the mud-blood boy, heir of his realm and yet not born from one of their kind "I hope you're happy."

With that, the Dadlam disappeared from their sight, apparently he had opted for teleporting instead of running like the others had done.

Aqualad and Kid Flash looked at Robin with questioning eyes not sure of why he had let the skull-masked teen talk to him like he had done and even threaten him. The Selegna heir didn't look back at them, he continued to pet his dog trying to soothe himself, the revelation he had made hurt him more than he could have expected and he didn't know why. Maybe it was his Pure close to Heaven nature that created the knot he was feeling in his chest at the moment for emotionally hurting another being no matter if it wasn't one of his own species; feelings were the most important thing for any living form and he had hurt that Dadlam's feelings for his own vengeance and it didn't feel as good as he thought it should, not in the least bit.

"Actually," Robin said to himself, his gaze down to the floor "I'm not."

**Selegnas, Pure close to Heaven/ Dadlams, Evil close to Hell**

**Raven knows the truth now, no-one ever told her about it and she had to find out this way; bad Robin. Still, she had to know about it one way or another. Too much talk and no action in this one, I know, but it had to be done so the story could continue.**

**A year has passed since I had last updated this but I'm back and ready to continue. I'm seriously sorry for making you wait, College is harder than I thought and it kept me really busy. Also, I got into a MEP group on youtube and that kept me busy too, but I managed to finish this and I'm still writing chapters for my other fics. I hope I can get them up soon, please Kamisama don't let me get writer's block!**

**Now guys, I have some news and propositions for you: I know you're always tired of waiting around for new updates so I'll give you homework. I just opened a blog for my productions (Fics and Videos), where I'll add updates on my work and it has links to Photobucket albums about my fics, however, I can't give a lot of pictures 'cause I suck at drawing (As you will see on the already existent drawings in the Wilson High Album.) So, you'll give me the pics for the albums of each and every fic I have uploaded.**

**And no, this won't be for free: If you actually send me a drawing (any drawing), I'll add the link to it in my profile until a new update. AND, if your drawing is original, awesome or wakes something within me, I'll add your very own character in one episode of the fic the pic is about. Yeah! It's true! I'll send you a message telling you to send me your character description and what would you like them to do in my story and (more or less) how would you like the scene to be; the character will have a little participation as long as it doesn't really affect the story. In the Author's Note at the end of the Chapter, I'll give the credit of the character to the original owner. The character can appear in more than one episode, but it can only be done with a special drawing (1 drawing= 1 chapter), ok?**

**You can find the link to the blog on my profile.**

**And, guess what, my first (and so far only) drawing is in and a reader sent it to me. It's for this story precisely and I think I couldn't get a better first drawing for this fic, you did a great job girl. Don't forget to leave your review, we need to talk. You can find the link to the drawing on my profile, I bet you'll like it too!**

**Everyone else please review as well and if you have any idea for a drawing the go ahead and sent your picture to me, I'd love to see them.**

**Next Chapter: **Raven needs a word with his dad. Richard needs a word with his queen. Both need a word with each other.


End file.
